


A Very Fowlerton Halloween

by PintSizedPO



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween fun, Happy Ending, Meeting the Parents, Tumblr: BFFP (Chicago Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintSizedPO/pseuds/PintSizedPO
Summary: Part of the October Prompt Challenge (BFFP).Sylvie needs support from Matt, Stella and Kelly when she goes home to Fowlerton for the annual Halloween festival.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 209
Kudos: 139





	1. Prologue: Halloween Spelled Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the October prompt challenge, in which all three prompts will be used at some point, though not for the first couple of chapters. This chapter is a description of a small-town festival I have back home. Basically, an ode to it. Due to covid it’s been canceled this year and I’m super bummed. The memories of the festival make me go at least every other year. I have a friend who hates clowns, and despises one of the days of the festival, so I figured Sylvie could relate. 
> 
> Everything about this festival is 100% real except the location. It's actually in Kansas, not Indiana. I've always imagined taking a serious significant other there, but it hasn't happened yet. People who move out of town always come back every year with their families to keep the tradition alive. So much so that hotels are booked 18 months in advance!
> 
> Also the festival's name is Neewollah and it is pronounced 'knee-ah-wall-ah'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the October prompt challenge, in which all three prompts will be used at some point, though not for the first few chapters. This chapter is a description of a small-town festival I have back home; basically, an ode to it. Due to covid it’s been canceled this year and I’m super bummed. The idea came to me because I have a friend who also hates clowns, and despises one of the days of the festival, so I figured Sylvie could relate. And you know someone would make sure if she had to face it, she wouldn’t face it alone. 
> 
> Everything about this festival is 100% real except the location. It's actually in Kansas, not Indiana. Most people who move out of town, come back every year with their families to keep the tradition alive. The festival keeps growing, so much so, that hotels are booked 18 months in advance! I try to go as often as I can, but it’s hard to go every year because I, like Sylvie, have an intense job and I don’t have little ones or a significant other to make it a priority. So what would happen if Sylvie took Matt to Fowlerton to meet her folks before they started dating? How is he going to protect her? Read to find out more!
> 
> And the festival's name is Neewollah and it is pronounced 'knee-ah-wall-ah.'

Sylvie was in a mood. Or at least that’s what Stella keeps saying. I think the polite way of saying it is she’s stressed. Normally Sylvie is a ball of sunshine, but everyone in the house knows that October is not Sylvie’s month. Brett’s new partner Mackey is figuring out how much her partner hates Halloween and it’ still a month out. It’s the month her biggest fear could be lurking behind any corner: Clowns. Really her reasoning is adorable. She says that she doesn’t trust them because, “No one should trust anyone who literally paints on their emotions.”

The worst Halloween had to be three years ago when _It_ premiered. Most people would probably agree that Pennywise is the creepiest clown in existence. And he was everywhere. Not only did she have to deal with the normal October, but people started dressing up in September and walking around in mass praising the dumb bastard. I wish we’d been as close as we are now so I could have protected her from as much as I could.

Sitting in my quarters filling out paperwork I hear Sylvie stomp into the bunkroom on the phone. I'm able to listen in on her side of a heated conversation “Mom no! Absolutely not! You know that everyone in Fowlerton loves to make fun of me…It is **_perfectly rational_** for someone to be afraid and hate clowns!…But mom I’ve already talked to dad. And he says he understands why I’m not coming…No I’m sorry! I truly am…I know he's put a lot of work into this. But the problem is that Neewollah is just Halloween backwards!...No I get it. It’s an honor to be the generalissimo and dad deserves all the praise he can handle. But mom: clowns!”

Okay so Sylvie’s mom wants her to come to Fowlerton for Halloween. But what the hell is Neewollah? What is her dad the generalissimo of? Kidd and Severide have been listening in too, because they poke their heads up to look at me through the window. I shrug, having no clue as to what she’s talking about either.

“Why don’t I come down for the beginning? I mean we can watch the musical and I’ll do the fun run! And then I can taste test your chili!…Oh I didn’t know you couldn’t participate if he’s in charge…that stinks…but I’m more than happy to come down then. People won’t be in costume yet. No one dresses up until the Doo-Dah Parade anyway…What!?!? Come down then! Absolutely not! I don’t care if dad’s leading the parade in drag!...” The second we hear that statement it’s like our legs are moving us without our permission to go closer to her bunk.

“…Mom I…no mom…I get that…but…but…” she turns around and sees us looking. “….You know what! Fine! But you better have three other beds made up because I’m bringing friends….no not Joe…Okay I'll have him FaceTime you… No mom no one I'm dating…” Well if I have my say that won't be the case for long. “Two full days. Friday and Saturday and that's it!....” Her demeanor completely shifts as she coos “Oh of course I’ll be the Grand Marshall for the Kiddie Parade! I have a friend who can help me,” she winks at Stella who turns to us confused. But then Sylvie’s demeanor is back to firm and unchallenging, “…fine. Let me see if I can get us furlough for a day so we don’t have to do it all in 48 hours. Okay. Love you mom, and tell dad hi and congratulations for me!”

Hanging up she turns to the three of us and sheepishly smiles “So who wants to go to a carnival and help me out?”

“Hold on girl we have a lot of questions. First what is _Knee-ah-wall-ah_?”

“Neewollah is Halloween spelled backwards. It’s a festival that started in the 20s in Harford City, about 20 minutes from Fowlerton. According to my grandmother all the local teenagers were getting into trouble, some making moonshine others burning down fields. Hartford City and all the surrounding towns wanted to do something that started a lot of positive activities for them to do. Something wholesome to try and get them out of trouble. Hence the birth of a nine-day fall festival called Neewollah.”

“Wow. Okay so this seems like a pretty big deal.” We all nod along to Stella’s assessment.

“It is actually. Takes about eight months of planning. The surrounding towns all get together to put it on. That's roughly 12,000 people. By the last day the festival grows to about 60,000 with all the guests.” Enough to make us all whistle. “Each year there's a theme and the leader of it all: the generalissimo. It’s my dad’s turn this year since he’s always been actively involved in the festival. This year’s theme is ‘Neewollah: I’m a Believer’ and the musical is _Shrek._ They even have Smash Mouth scheduled to play.”

“Girl this sounds like a blast! And your dad is leading it so why weren’t you going to go? You don’t seem to hate it as you’re talking it up quite a bit…”

“Actually, it’s pretty great. At least the beginning. It starts off with a three-day musical, which my parents and I always did. There’s a chili cook-off which mom and I always kicked butt at. A couple times in college I even went back to do the charity 5k known as ‘the fun-run.’ The carnival and food stands start in the middle of the week and take over downtown. It’s all wonderful until Thursday night: The Doo-Dah parade.”

Severide chuckles, Kidd snorts and I do my best to hide my smile. Taking over this portion of the questioning I inquire, “There are parades?”

After I see her pull her knees up to her chest I sit beside her on the bunk as she tells us how the festival works. “Yeah, there are three. The first one is the Doo-Dah parade. It’s a chance for the adults to dress up. So of course there are a lot of clowns. When I was there one year everyone in my class dressed up as one since they know how scared I am of it. And they aren't nice clowns, but usually pretty gruesome. The rating for this parade is always PG-13 because another main draw for the parade is that for some reason all the lawyers, mayors and usually the generalissimos dress in drag. So not only will I have to hide from the clowns, I'll forever have the image of my dad walking down main street in fishnets burned into my brain.” We all wince agreeing that no one should have to live with that image in their head involuntarily and I rub her shoulders to attempt to rid some of her tension.

After shaking off the fear, Sylvie calms down, “The other two are a lot better. My favorite is the Kiddie Parade which is on Friday. All the kids get to show off their costumes and the junior high marching bands play, so cutely out of tune. There is even a baby section and most parents go above and beyond with their ideas. Some parents dress up as a set, but most don’t. Regular costume to clown ratio is about 200 to 1.” Turning to Kidd she begs, “So Stella if I can convince you to come with me, will you help me lead and march in this cuteness!” said with warm smile that highlights her beautiful eyes.

“Of course! This sounds like a blast! So what else do you have to do?”

“Well the last thing I'd have to do is the grand parade held on the last day, Saturday. It’s also a marching band competition. Everyone who’s helped with the festival, including businesses who supported financially, have a float to ride on. Every city’s firefighters also get to ride down the street at some point. Wouldn’t be surprised if my dad made sure all the ambos did this year too.” Smiles turn to nerves as she finishes, “Then as the daughter of the guy in charge, I’d have to ride with him and mom on their float. Princess wave and all...but I mean besides the parades we could eat at the food stands, listen to some of the live bands, and enjoy the carnival."

“Well I’m in!” Looking towards Kelly after his nod adds, “And so is Kelly! I don’t think either of us have ever had a small-town carnival/festival experience. Captain I assume you're in too?”

With a smile, I squeeze her hand, “If you need the support, count me in. Always count me in.” Plus, how can I pass up the opportunity to see Sylvie’s hometown, meet her parents, and see her country girl side.

Sylvie’s cheeks color and resigning herself to the fact that she is going home, “Well then I guess we’re doing this…”


	2. Welcome to Fowlerton: Time to Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Fowlerton it's time to meet the folks who raised the amazing Sylvie Brett.

Sylvie was riding with me in the truck and her knee was bouncing in double time to the song on the radio. Her nerves filled up the car. “I don’t know how I agreed or all of you agreed to do the whole nine days. Seriously anytime you are ready to leave let me know and we will. I told Stella and Kelly the same thing.”

“Sylvie I’m excited to see your hometown. And a tradition that obviously brings a lot of happy memories for you and your family. Stop trying to get me to turn around because that’s not going to happen. Plus you said we could fish on your family lake. That’s usually what Kelly and I do with our furloughs. We just get to do more than fish this time.”

“Oh that’s right I meant to tell you that my dad was able to get you both fishing licenses before we came down because the office will be shut down for the week.” Sylvie directs me towards a dirt road that has seen better days. A true country road. “Turn right here and then the house is a couple miles on the left.”

Following directions, I continue, “Neewollah sounds like a national holiday with everything being shut down.”

“Yeah people think it is. The high school is closed in all the towns for the whole week and all the other grades get off Wednesday through Friday. Most homecomings are also this week, though Fowlerton’s was last week.” She then points at a house in the distance, “There it is. But seriously we can go back anytime. You don’t have to use most of your furlough on this.”

Once we come to a stop at the house, I turn so she can see how sure I am. “Sylvie this is exactly what I want to use my furlough on. I’m excited to be here with you. I’m excited to learn more about how the amazing Sylvie Brett came to be.” Her blush when she is flustered is one of many beautiful faces she has. I hope she got my full meaning, but I don’t know. I’ve been trying to let her know I’m interested to see if she gives me a sign back. I’m having a hard time reading where I stand with her. Maybe I can figure it out in the next few days.

Sylvie and I hop out of my truck as Stella and Kelly hop out of her Jeep behind us. “Well guys, welcome to Fowlerton, Indiana and the Brett Farm. You are about to come into contact with multiple pictures and embarrassing stories from my childhood. Please each only take one to torture me with.” Sylvie pleads, with a shy smile. Adorable as always.

“Oh no we each get five.” Severide argues causing Sylvie to counter offer, “Three?” “Deal.”

After going through rows of crops and wheat we ended up at a magazine worthy farmhouse. Sylvie has to get her love of home architecture from this house. It’s a four-bedroom, golden yellow painted house with white trim. The bottom half is worn brick and has large windows letting every bit of sunlight through. My favorite part is the porch that truly wraps around the whole house, and is adorned with what looks like homemade rockers on it. The flowerboxes in each window match the season and plenty of hay and pumpkins are scattered around. It looks like what you would find in Country Living. Hell it might actually grace one of its covers. Behind the house, a couple acres back, you can see a red barn that looks like it could hold a dozen horses and every farm tool in existence. This makes so much sense as the place that Sylvie Brett grew up.

All of a sudden, a brunette woman in her late fifties in a sundress, complete with an apron, rushes out of the front screen door. Of course, the physical resemblance doesn’t match Brett, but the personality sure does. She inherited her smile and enthusiasm from this woman, as they run to each other and hug as tight as humanly possible. Even though Sylvie was reluctant to come up at first, you’d never know it as they broke apart talking over each other and laughing.

Sylvie then turned to us and starts introductions with that smile of hers that lights up any room she walks into. Right now she was doing a pretty good job of matching the sun behind her. “Mom this is Stella Kidd, Kelly Severide, and Matt Casey. Guys this is my mom, Martha Brett.”

Before we could even say hello, we were all three somehow wrapped in this woman’s arms in a tight hug with so much force, Boden would be impressed. “It is so good to finally meet all of you!” Pulling back, “My Sylvie sings all your praises. I’m delighted to be able to spend the next few days with her friends!” She then about-faces, with apparently no time to dilly-dally, and directs us, “Go ahead and follow me and I’ll show you to your bunks. Chows up in about 10. Just enough time for you all to get settled.” Sylvie snorts and the rest of us smile at her slipping into firehouse terminology, guessing it’s done just for our benefit.

As we make our way upstairs Severide and Kidd are taking each picture of Sylvie into account, inventorying their options. I understand why we only get three stories to bring back, because while I see adorable, there are definitely some embarrassing pictures. Sylvie looks back and grimaces. At the top of the stairs Mrs. Brett sees what they’re doing and promises, “Don’t worry I have more photo albums already on the kitchen table for you to look at while we eat lunch. I wanna make sure my girl doesn’t forget her roots. Plus, I feel like a few of them should definitely make an appearance at the firehouse.”

Sylvie’s head drops to her hand, and with a hint of frustration, “Really mom? Gonna get the home videos out too?”

“Mrs. Brett if you don’t feel like going to all the trouble, just let me know where they are and I’ll pull them out. Even dust them off for you.” Kelly winks.

“They may have already been converted into DVDs to make it easier for viewing pleasure.” At Brett’s groan all of our chuckles turn into full-blown laughs. I can see why Brett loves this woman. She is the mom everyone wishes they had. Everything said with love and affection, but still more than happy to embarrass. She sets Kelly and I up in one room with two full beds and Stella and Sylvie get her old room.

We can hear Stella from across the hall, “Brett do I spy a Leo Di Caprio and a Nick Carter above that bed? Always been into blonds huh?” Kelly snorts and give me a thumbs up.

“You know they were both awesome and deserve the star treatment! You’ll notice that there are multiple Backstreet Boys in here, not just Nick.” Sylvie defends, but then sighs, “Though he was the dreamiest. I really thought my parents would turn this into a gym by now. You know let’s not look at everything right now…” She says as she pulls Stella out of her room by force.

“Wait you were in beauty pageants! I saw a crown, and a sash that make it looks like you didn’t just compete, but you won girl!” Stella exclaims. We start heading down the stairs to lunch and since she is getting nowhere with Sylvie, she turns to Mrs. Brett.

“Yes, my girl was Queen Neelah in 2008. Did she forget to mention that?” Mrs. Brett directs us to the table and starts laying out smoked brisket, coleslaw, baked beans, potato salad, cornbread and a fresh out of the oven apple pie. She also offers iced tea and fresh-squeezed lemonade.

“Hold on, you’re royalty at this festival! Hell yes! Do we get special treatment?”

“Well not really…”

“By winning she has to wear the crown and sash the whole festival anytime she’s in town. Some stands will give her free food, and some girls might come ask to take a picture with her.”

“So you really are a princess?” I ask thinking back to our drive to Rockford.

Sylvie lets a blush dust her face and attempts to shrug off my assessment. God she’s beautiful. “But mom it’s not really necessary for me to wear that stuff.”

“Well if you don’t then Hope is going to bring out her runner-up crown and sash. She does every year since you haven’t come for a few. She’s trying to rewrite history and convince people she won.”

“Girl for me, please wear the crown. Please let me see the smile wiped off of Hope’s face at least once while I’m here.” Sylvie nods reluctantly, knowing Stella does deserve some fun at Hope’s expense.

“Okay, plenty of time for Sylvie stories later. I want to get to know all of you.” She then grins and points her eyes to us guys, “First off which one of you is Matt and which one of you is Kelly.” After we identify ourselves the questions start, “I hear you like to jump off buildings into rivers. While that doesn’t sound like the brightest idea, it also sounds like so much fun. How was it?”

* * *

Lunch was full of laughs and Mrs. Brett and Sylvie never made us feel out of place. Looking at Kelly and Stella I could tell that they felt at home too. I feel like Mrs. Brett seemed to ask me more questions, but maybe I’m just being paranoid. I really want to get her alone sometime to ask her questions about Brett. Then the front door opens and we hear a loud gruff voice call out as he rounds the corner, “Where’s my Sylvie Bean?”

Sylvie jumps up and runs to give her dad a hug, “Hi daddy!” Mr. Brett is what you’d expect a farmer to be. He’s wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and boots all covered in dirt. He even has the cowboy hat to match. All he needed was a straw of hay in his teeth to complete the look. His smile mirrors his wife’s and daughter’s and the hug is just as tight. Only difference is he picks her up off the ground and lays a loud kiss to the top of her head. Her smile is bright and it’s obvious that she’s a daddy’s girl.

“Aw I’ve missed you buttercup. Well if I’m right I think you brought a few other people with you that I need to make sure are ready to be put to work. You did tell them that chores start at five right.” He teases with an exaggerated wink.

“Don’t put them to work. We had a long shift yesterday.”

“Oh, that’s right you’re probably exhausted between that and the drive! Do you all want to go lay down for a bit?” Mrs. Brett says worried.

“Oh no don’t worry. We got plenty of sleep last night and got naps on the way.” Stella answers accurately. None of us want to miss these family interactions. Not when we now know we will get all the embarrassing stories we want without much effort.

“Sylvie Bean introductions are still wanted young lady.”

“Dad this is Stella, Kelly, and Matt,” as she says our names we each get a firm handshake and a pat on the back. “Guys this is my dad, Charles Brett.”

“None of you bother with that Mr. Brett stuff…” then with a look meant to scare, for some reason pointed at me he elaborates, “Unless either of you gentleman are in a relationship with my daughter. If so Mr. Brett is mandatory until I interrogate and show you my shot gun. If you pass my tests than Charles is fine.”

Heard loud and clear Mr. Brett, because I’d be thrilled to participate in that scenario. Kelly laughs at the challenge and I know he’s thinking of the next few days for me. Sylvie nervously explains, “Daddy! No I’m not dating either of them, so stop it! And you’ve already had your fun last year doing that to Kyle.”

Sylvie is still telling her father to behave himself when Stella pleads to Mrs. Brett, “Please tell me that’s on video somewhere.”

Mrs. Brett chuckles, “No but I wish it was. Charles had his knees quaking. One of many clues I had to support that relationship going nowhere.” Her look turns sad, “Plus my daughter missed y’alls firehouse deeply. She didn’t love him enough to make such a sacrifice for him. I hear you came to collect her. Thank you, Stella, I am so happy you did.”

While that should make me happy to hear they disapproved of him, it actually gives me some anxiety. I’ve always been worried I don’t deserve her and it seems that I’ll definitely get an answer from her parents before the week is up. My moment of anxiety is immediately forgotten as Brett seems to be agitated with her father.

“Dad I know you want me to participate in some things, but can I just stay under the radar tonight? Waiting until tomorrow gives me another day to not be on display. And have to talk with people.”

“Nope the tradition is the whole family comes up to introduce the start of the festival. Tom and Noreen came in from North Carolina for this. Plus you can’t miss out on the opportunity to hold the future President of 2056. Zach is growing like a weed and smarter than a whip. But we can definitely make it hard for you to see him.” 

“Not fair. Don’t play the Zach card. It’s beneath you. Auctioning off your grandson like that.” So good to know we get to meet her brother and his family tonight. Another person with a wealth of knowledge of the woman I love. She is always open, but it’s amazing to see her with her family. My mind is made up and before this week is over, I’m going to let Sylvie know how I feel. I hope I can get her parents’ approval too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't a lot of interaction yet with Matt, but don't worry he will have a little one on one time with each of the parents soon. Let me know what you think cause comments make my day! Plus it's my birthday so really you have to comment. Unless it is mean then please don't do it today, tomorrow would be better.


	3. Day One: Beginning of the Festival and Pre-Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt helps out on the farm, meets Sylvie's brother and night one of Neewollah begins.

Mrs. Brett had convinced us all to take a few power naps and settle in before this evening. I woke up before Severide and Kidd so I went down stairs in time to see her fretting around the kitchen making what looked like over twenty pies: apple, blueberry, cherry and my favorite French silk.

She spotted me quickly. “Aw Matt! Did you get enough rest? You’ve only been upstairs less than an hour …do you need anything to help you sleep better honey?”

Not unless it is speaking with you and your husband about how I feel about you daughter so some of my nerves go away. I’d like to tell her first, but more than my friends I think their opinion is going to let me know if moving our relationship in that direction is even possible.

“Uh no ma’am. I’m not used to napping after shift for long. I usually have a job to get to right after. Not one to lay around for long.”

“Well if you want to be put to work Sylvie’s helping her father with evening chores a little early. They’re down at the barn.”

“Actually that sounds perfect. Is there anything I can bring down to them when I go?”

“Well aren’t you sweet. Iced tea always makes the chores better. Let me fill up some tumblers with my new batch for you to take down with you.” She begins to do this, but also takes a second to look me over. “Do you have any boots? Tennis shoes are fine, but you might want something a little heavier.”

My brow furrows on instinct, “I do in my truck actually. Steel toed. Is that okay?” I hope because I had wanted to spend a little time on the farm with Sylvie.

“That’ll work fine. Just don’t want one of the horses to step on you and break a few toes. Some of them get a little excited when they see my Sylvie.”

“I don’t blame them,” slips out before I even realize. Mrs. Brett smiles and I can tell I’ve been caught.

Handing me the drinks she chuckles, “I agree. Glad to know my girl is so appreciated by her _friend_ too. I think I like you, so maybe we should take a chance to talk more later,” said with a smile lighting up her eyes that reminds me of her daughters.

“I’d like that too. Anytime you want ma’am you let me know.”

“Oh, count on that son.”

* * *

After I‘d laced up my boots, I run down the hill to get to the barn. Before I can enter, I hear the laughter that makes my heart skip a beat. When I turn the corner my heart all but stops. Near one of the horse stalls I see Sylvie. She’s changed into a plaid pink collared tank-top, daisy dukes and cowboy boots. The epitome of a country girl in outfit and action she’s climbed up on the stall door to get face to face with the black horse in front of her. She’s speaking to him in a low voice and feeding him sugar cubes all while petting his mane. The sun is shining over her head making her look like the angel she is. She is so beautiful and my admiration and love for her deepens. This is a part of Sylvie that is always there but I’ve never gotten to see.

I could spend hours watching her look this happy and radiant. She doesn’t see me and I forget to look for her father and end up staring until I hear Mr. Brett clear his throat. “Come to help son?” Sylvie catches my eye before I turn to her father.

“Uh yes sir. And Mrs. Brett sent me down with some drinks for you both too.” I say handing each of them a tumbler. Mr. Brett just narrows his eyes at me and nods his head in thanks.

Turning to Sylvie, I smile as she gives me a full smile of her own and offers, “Aw thanks Matt! Hey do you want to help me feed them some apples? I haven’t been down for a while so this is me getting back in their good graces.”

“I can’t believe you ever fell out of them,” said with sincerity that made her blush and her father’s face scrunch up more. Normally I’m much subtler but seeing her so happy in this new environment has made me lose my filter.

“Why don’t I have him help me get them their actual food filled back up since you’re taking your sweet time with each one. By the time we finish feeding and watering them you’ll still have a few left to spoil. That way I can get to know a little more about Matthew here.” It doesn’t seem like a question but it doesn’t even need to be one.

“Please sir, it’s Matt. But of course, Mr. Brett. What needs to be done sir?” Sylvie seems to hear me call her father Mr. Brett but shakes her head as if she’s going to forget about it and turns back to the next horse. Mr. Brett heard it though. 

“Right this way let’s get the oats ready. Shame you didn’t come earlier. Always get my kicks watching city boys try to muck the stalls. The Chaplin never did get the hang of it. Didn’t seem to have done a day of manual labor in his life.”

I hear the challenge and feeling confident, “Well tomorrow why don’t I help you out with it. I’m not one to shy away from hard labor, and to be honest I don’t do vacations well. Usually use half my furlough time on big projects.”

His face settles a little as he questions, “Projects?” He then begins handing me fifty-pound feed sacks that I throw over my shoulder. He seems impressed when I reach out for a third, but shakes his head.

“Uh yes sir. Construction projects. Have my own small company Mr. Brett.”

Stopping in front of me, “You know that’s the second time you’ve called me Mr. Brett. Something I need to know son?”

“Nothing now. But my hope is one day.” I say looking right back at him with my head held high. Making sure he understands I am ready for any challenge he throws at me.

He smirks, “Well these next couple of days will be pretty busy. Let’s plan on _chatting_ during Sunday evening chores. After you muck out the stalls.”

“Anytime you want sir, I’ll be ready.”

“I’ll keep that in mind city boy.”

* * *

We finish up about half an hour later, mostly working in silence except for the occasional question about my construction work. We had just a couple more horses to water, so Mr. Brett pointed me towards Sylvie as she was saying hello to her last horse. She was showing this one a lot more affection than the others.

Sylvie sees me coming and excitedly explains, “Matt come meet Draco. Dad got him for my tenth birthday.” Draco is chestnut brown with a blonde mane and tail. I never knew horses could smile, but that’s what he seems to be doing.

“Wow he’s beautiful. So 10, does that make him 21?”

“Actually he was a couple years old when we found him, so 23. He was wild so I had to break him myself.” She then pulls up her right knee and shows me a scar running down the side of it. “This is a battle scar from the first day. Thankfully bruises don’t keep otherwise my butt would still be purple. This one kicked me off quite a few times.” She dropped her knee turning back to the horse with a smile, “But we bonded after he realized I wasn’t one to back down for a challenge. I was just as stubborn back then.”

“You mean just as bad-ass. Explains why you have no problem getting back up after someone tries to knock you back down.” She blushes at my assessment and before I get lost in looking at her face I turn to Draco. “Draco seems like you helped Sylvie here be the brave fierce woman she is today. Thanks for making her Chicago ready.” Mr. Brett laughs at that and when I look at him, I see a nod like he approved of my evaluation. It’s nothing but the truth.

“I don’t know about that Matt.” Sylvie says modestly not looking for any praise. Too bad.

“You know I don’t say something if it’s not true. Come on. I think we’ve talked about this Brett. Take the compliment.” I look at her and wait for her to accept it and smile when she drops her shoulders in resignation. 

“Fine Matt. I’ll accept it if you can figure out what his name means.”

“Easy. Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. Although I’m surprised, never would have pictured you liking the Slytherin. Is it like Stella said?” I ask bumping her shoulder, “Had a thing for blonds back then?”

Smiling, and dare I say flirtatiously, she confirms, “I think she said always had meaning still do.” She smiles at me then appears to catch herself and clears her throat looking back at the horse. “Well Draco this is Matt. He’s a pretty great guy and one of my best friends. I think you’ll like him but let’s make sure. Here go ahead and suck up to him.” She says handing me an apple.

“Is it okay to also pet him?”

“Let him smell your hand first, which you can do before giving him the apple.” I do as she says and then once I give him the apple, I look to her for confirmation. She nods and then I stroke the horse’s mane.

Not sure what I’m looking for but Mr. Brett supplies, “Looks like you’ve earned his approval. He is one crotchety old horse, so I think that’s a win Matt.”

* * *

As we drove to the middle of Hartford City, you could see banners and decorations ready for the Neewollah festival. You could feel the excitement in the air and that excitement was contagious. We were headed to the main town stage at Memorial Hall for this year’s musical _Shrek_. I’ve heard of the movie, but never saw it, neither had Kelly. But Brett and Kidd said that it was one of the best things about 2001 and absolutely loved it. Severide and I really weren’t musical theater people but there was more to this night then just the show.

We entered the theater which was slowly filling up with people. It seemed to have over a thousand velvet-red seats and a mezzanine with about five hundred more. The crown molding was impressive, especially considering the building was over a hundred years old. We headed towards the first row of an area that was in front of the sound booth and that had been marked with reserved signs. Definitely the best seats in the house, but also the aisle that everyone crossed to get to their seats. You could see Sylvie get a little anxious with all the attention she was getting from former neighbors. Then she appeared to lose nerves and turn thrilled.

“Tommy Salami!!!” Sylvie launched herself at a handsome young man in uniform. He had jet black hair and a deep tan to his skin. He had appeared to be a fairly serious man, but the second Sylvie hugged him, you could see the love he had for his big sister.

“Sylvie Willvie! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes! How’s my favorite sister doing? Job still boring?” Plopping a kiss down on her head.

“First off you could visit Chicago too. Second I’m your only sister. Third, you know I save a life every five minutes,” she challenged while bowing adorably.

“Yeah, yeah I have a badass sister who will never let me forget it. Seriously you keeping safe?”

“Oh don’t worry this girl’s got back up like you wouldn’t believe. Has half of the CFD is in love with her. But I also always have her six.” Walking towards them Stella reaches her hand out, “Stella Kidd your sister’s best friend and the best firefighter in Chicago.”

That family smile widens as he takes her hand, “Sergeant Thomas Brett. Willvie didn’t tell me she was bringing a friend this week. Need someone on clown detail?” Smirking like a little brother who had a few surprises already planned.

“Salami don’t even think about it. And actually I brought a few others.” As she pointed, he then turned towards us. He seemed to smile at Kelly but for some reason when he met my eyes, his narrowed in assessment.

“So from stories, I believe one of you is an officer of some kind?”

Stepping forward Kelly shook his hand, “Well both of us are actually. But I’m Stella’s boyfriend Kelly Severide. Lieutenant of Squad 3. Unofficial big brother to your sister so I guess I should say hey little bro.” Making Tommy chuckle, “I’m also self-appointed leader in the search to find the most embarrassing photo, video or story of your sister to take back to the firehouse. If you feel like embarrassing her, I’m your man.”

Tom grinned like the Cheshire cat at Severide’s remark and said, “Consider me your secret weapon. Let’s rendezvous after the show so I can hear more of your plan to attack.”

“At this point it’s useless to even attempt to stop this from happening, so have fun boys.” Sylvie says as she gets pulled in a different direction to a group of older ladies who are fussing over how much she’s grown up. She then looks to Stella with wide eyes, begging for help.

“So if you’re Severide and she’s Kidd, does that make you Casey?”

“Uh yeah. Matt Casey. Friend of your sister and the Captain at 51.” I feel him sizing me up as he takes my hand with a firm grip that I pay back in kind. I make sure to look him in the eyes. Kelly backs away to the girls with a ‘good luck’ smile.

Crossing his arms, “Nice to meet you Captain,” he said with a stern look that made me think he might join his dad in the interrogation. “So, what are your intentions with my sister?” Well apparently, he wasn’t going to wait for his father.

I’ve never been this nervous meeting family before and I’m more than grateful to Sylvie’s sister-in-law who apparently saw my distress. She came over with a two-year-old that was busy waving to everyone he came across. Mr. Brett was right; this kid was a charmer and future politician in the making. “Tom be nice, don’t go scaring off this lovely gentleman. Go say hi to Bill and Chris.” Noreen pushes Tom to go talk with some guys who’ve been attempting to get his attention. “Hi, I’m Noreen Brett and I think I overheard that you’re Matt?”

“Uh, yes. Nice to meet you Noreen.” After shaking her hand, I go to offer mine to their son, “And is this the famous Zach I’ve been hearing about?” The little boy seems excited to be included in the handshakes and grips my fingers pretty tight.

Noreen beams, “Well it’s lovely to meet you Matt. I’ve heard great things about you from Sylvie. Has Charles shown you his shotgun yet?”

“Oh, uh no. Should he have?” Noreen gives me a look I think means ‘drop the bullshit,’ “I mean that’s for the boyfriends, right? I’m not dating Sylvie.”

“Yet.” She smiles knowingly, “You’re the one who was by her side with Julie’s death right? Well actually from the beginning?”

I feel my brow crinkle, not seeing what that has to do with anything. “I drove her to Rockford, but everyone was there for her during everything.”

“Don’t be modest. I know you’ve been near the Bretts with Sylvie mostly near you all day, right? So no one has had the chance to tell you that we’ve never heard Sylvie talk about anyone else the way she talks about you. It’s nice to put a face to the man that has my sister-in-law so happy.”

“I don’t know about that.” Again Noreen settles a look on me that for some reason make me open up more than I have to anyone. “But she’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. So if you’re saying I’ve even brought a little of the happiness she’s brought me, I’m glad I did. I just hope to someday bring her more.”

“Glad to know you feel that way.” She turns to Zach and points to me and says, “This is Matt bud, but I think you can start calling him Uncle Matt.” Shocked I look at her and she apparently feels the need to hammer in one more point, “Let me be the first to say welcome to the family Matt.”

* * *

Before the show started the Bretts headed to the stage. Mrs. Brett caused Sylvie to groan when she lifted the crown and sash out of her purse. She started to argue but the stern look on Mrs. Brett’s face had her stop and put it on with more attitude than I’ve ever seen her have. I’ve seen her fire before and this was just as charming and attractive.

Mr. Brett took the microphone and began, “It’s my honor to declare the beginning of Neewollah!” Which was met with a thunderous applause and whistles. “I am so honored to be your generalissimo this year. When I was thinking of this year’s theme, I thought about all the ways this festival has brought my family closer together and closer to this community. Most of you know my daughter Sylvie and son Tom. When we adopted Sylvie she was five years old and the biggest blessing to come into our lives. Those of you who were around then know that Sylvie was quite the dramatic little girl,” which is met with more laughs than I anticipated causing Sylvie to role her eyes and blush.

“My wife and I had participated in Neewollah before and when we saw the hard time she was having opening up to people in town, we decided to give her an outlet for her dramatic flair. We did something we never thought we’d do: audition to be in a musical. That musical brought us closer as a family after four months of spending every week night together rehearsing. We made friends that lasted and even my wife and I became closer to this community. When we adopted the other biggest blessing in our lives, Tom, we did the same thing. The musical holds a special place in my heart. It’s something that not only helped my kids to make friends, but allowed us to bond with them in a unique way.” The tears were now running down Sylvie’s face as her and her mother were holding onto each other.

“This festival helps all of us to bond with our families and become a stronger community. It did the work our ancestors intended it to do. When it came to trying to decide what the theme should be this year, I asked my friends what this festival meant to them. I learned that I wasn’t the only one who believes in the power of it. So welcome to the beginning of the 97th Neewollah. Neewollah: I’m a Believer.”

As the Bretts made their way off the stage and the lights dimmed, I looked towards Stella and Kelly. They both also appeared to be affected by the love this family had for each other. Her parents adopted for all of the right reasons and gave Sylvie the chance at a better life. It explains why she loves so hard and treats everyone warmly. Today I didn’t just fall deeper in love with her, but I fell in love with her family. I’m not sure if I deserve her or to ever be a part of her family. But I’m going to make damn sure I do everything I can to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I had so much fun imagining how Matt would interact with the family. I figured he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings at all to them as he isn't able to do it with the 51 family. Sorry it took me a minute to post this one, but my b-day celebrations involved more alcohol than I intended... Again none of the prompts are in it quite yet, as they make more sense towards the end of the festival. BUT they are coming. Let me know what you think!


	4. Day Two: The Fun Run and Chili Cookoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival is in now full swing, and the group enjoys some of the activities. Severide gives Casey a pep talk; Sylvie runs into some old suitors; Mr. & Mrs. Brett's love story is revealed; Sylvie tells off an old friend; and Matt and Sylvie get some quality time with Zach.

Saturday morning we headed to Hartfield City’s park. Tents had been set up for the bake sale and local arts festival. The main pavilion had over thirty crockpots manned by people putting their final touches to their chilis. Near the playground all the picnic tables had pumpkins set up for the kids’ afternoon pumpkin carving contest. Sylvie was dressed ready for the fun run and had convinced Stella to participate too. Kelly and I planned to just observe for most of the morning, because apparently beer is acceptable at all times during Neewollah. Even nine in the morning. 

While watching the girls start the run, Kelly turned to me while twisting off the cap to the first beer of the day, “So how does it feel to finally meet the folks? Tell’em how you feel yet?”

“Not sure what you mean Sev.” While I know I’m fairly obvious, Kelly and I really haven’t talked much about my feelings towards Sylvie.

“Better question. Have you told _her_ how you feel yet?”

“Seriously Sev, I’m not sure what you mean,” taking a long pull of my beer I hope he doesn’t push it.

“Sure. Case let’s cut the bullshit and stop your walk back into the land of denial. We both know that you love her. So does the house. Why are you fighting this so hard?”

I start to peel the label off my beer to avoid his eyes, “I’m not really fighting it. But Sev it’s more complex than that. She’s had a really rough year and I don’t want to bring more complication to her life.”

Kelly’s scoffs at me, clearly upset with my reasoning, “So you’re a complication now? Man you’ve been there for her this last year. Every step of the way playing the boyfriend role unofficially. When are you just going to make it official? Hell she goes to you with her problems and you go to her with yours. How is telling her how you feel going to add stress to her life? I think it would actually relieve it so she can stop repressing her feelings too.”

“We don’t know she has feelings for me. I can’t mess up our friendship. In all honesty you might be getting beat out for the best friend role.”

“Not too worried. If best friend means you look at her the way you do then she can have it. You’ve never looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I’m cool if you don’t start.” I chuckle and he smiles knowingly, “She isn’t _just_ your best friend and you know it.”

“There’s also the fact that I was married to her best friend. Not sure she could forget that.”

Getting frustrated Kelly argues, “Ancient history and a cowardly excuse. You and Gabby weren’t happy in the end and Sylvie saw that. While it will definitely take time for some people to adjust, I think we all agree that you two are better for each other. I don’t think your feelings are one sided. You deserve to be happy Matt and even though you aren’t together yet, this is the happiest I’ve ever seen you. Do something about it before you lose your chance.”

Frustrated I sigh, “I was hoping to do an unofficial date at the carnival this week. Try to get some insight into how she feels first. I just can’t read where her head’s at. First though I have an appointment to be interrogated by her dad and brother tomorrow.”

“I was wondering how long Charles was going to wait for that. Kind of being obvious using Mr. Brett. Stella has to bite her tongue from laughing every time. Haven’t seen you do it around Sylvie. How she responds would be a good indication of how she feels…”

“I was kind of hoping to see it too. She’s only been around once when I did it. She just brushed it off.”

“Maybe make a point to do it more. Hopefully you can start using his first name tomorrow. It’s gonna be annoying to hear you use Mr. Brett while on the lake Monday.”

Up ahead we can see the girls round the corner about to finish their first lap for the run. Stella is doing well, but Brett is kicking her ass by at least 20 seconds. She doesn’t look phased at all but does slow down near Kelly and I.

She yells towards us as she gets closer, “Casey please take this stupid crown and sash. If I get one more comment about being a pretty little princess some of these runners aren’t going to be running for much longer.” While she has a smile on her face, it isn’t a real one. You can hear the annoyance clearly. But there is also a fierce determination in the tone too. As Kelly and I chuckle, she managed to throw the crown at me from a few feet away and is now running backwards.

“I’ve got you Brett. Go kick their asses.”

“Oh don’t worry. I plan on it,” she winks while turning back to concentrate on the race.

I may be reading into it, but I feel like she’s been flirting with me a little more. And that’s what Herman would call a saucy wink. Sylvie Brett can be a handful when she wants to be. When we haven’t been dealing with serious challenges together, this last year she’s shown me glimpses of this side of her. Lately it’s been more and more and I’m loving every minute of it. One of the most attractive things about her is her confidence and playfulness behind her sweet shell. 

“Keep it in your pants Casey.”

* * *

Sylvie came in second and Stella third as they carried their trophies off the stage, they had no problem bragging. “Kelly I think we need to put up a mantle in the apartment. So when everyone comes over, they know they’re in the presence of greatness.”

“It’s so nice to beat the idiots who had the audacity to speak to me earlier. Dumbasses should have known it didn’t work in high school and it’s not gonna work now.” Stella and Kelly got cozy on one of the lawn chairs and Sylvie rolled her eyes grabs her crown and sash and puts them on. The idiots in question then start heading over. “Shit. Really? Can’t mind their own damn business,” Sylvie huffs. “Matt you mind providing some back-up?”

“Copy that Brett.” She smiles up at me and I get lost in her eyes for a few seconds because next thing I know she’s turning to great them. In front of us are three thirty-year-old men who seem to be in pretty good shape. Tom is also with them. They all look her in adoration like their long-lost love came back into town. She’s amazing, but boys you lost your chance.

“Sylvie Brett as I live and breathe. Amazed you’re back in town. Heard you and the Chaplin ended things.”

“Yeah Jason that’s right we did. But with dad in charge this year I really couldn’t stay away from all the Neewollah fun ya know?” I know Kyle is a sore subject but Sylvie played it off as well as can be expected. 

"Hey sis! Nice race." Tom says as he leans in for a hug, and whispers something in her ear. My guess is some encouragement.

"Thanks bro!"

“I see you brought some company.” Jason motioned.

“Oh sorry Matt. Yes Jason, Grant and Adam this is Captain Matt Casey. We work together at firehouse 51. Matt this is Jason Hill, Grant Stevens and Adam Moore. And Adam actually rides on engine 12 with the IFD.” Sylvie introduces as I shake each of their hands. Sylvie then points over towards the others, “And those two over there are Stella Kidd and Kelly Severide. Also firefighters in our house.”

“So Captain tell us. What’s Brett like at the firehouse? I only got to see her for two shifts. One with no calls, the other nothing special.” Adam asks, with genuine interest.

“Amazing. Best paramedic in the ten years I’ve been there.”

“As her boyfriend you have to say that right?”

“Oh no Grant, we aren’t together. Casey’s a good friend.” I try not to let my disappointment show, but I doubt I’m successful. But I put that aside to make sure that they know how much of a badass Sylvie is.

“Well there was the time that Brett treated a gunshot wound on a mob guy who kidnapped her. In the middle of the kidnapping,” I enjoyed the small smile she gave me and the look of shock on theirs. “There was the time she pulled and sedated a high-as-balls body builder off her partner. Oh and the time she basically jumped into a pit to save a high teenage girl in the coldest Chicago on record with no back up. Well at least to start. And that was her first year. Should I go on?”

Chuckling Sylvie pushed my shoulder, “No Matt you can stop now.”

“Damn. Well Sylvie,” Adam starts, “You know Carol and I separated. Are you ready to say yes to that date yet?” I can’t believe this bastard thinks its okay to hit on her in front of me. I mean we aren’t dating yet, but give me a few days.

“Moore you lost that chance a long time ago. Plus you couldn’t handle me now anyway.” Sylvie says with a smirk lighting up her face. All I want to do is be the one to kiss it off.

* * *

Before lunch Kelly and Stella go over to check out the beer tasting. I walk around with Sylvie as she says hi to everyone. We start heading towards the cookoff, that now has well over fifty crockpots in the pavilion. Sylvie’s dad got us tickets to participate. We’ll get samples of each one and then have to leave a rating for the contest. I know we do the chili cookoffs at the house, but this is next level. Sylvie’s dad has used his power to extend the family free discount to make sure we haven’t had to pay for any of the tickets, so I suggested we go to the bake sale first as the proceeds go to funding some of the festival’s activities.

Mrs. Brett has one of her own tents and is selling the pies I saw her make yesterday. One of the chocolate silks will soon be ours to share if I get my way. She also seems to have every kind of cookie and brownies. When we walk up, we see Mr. Brett walk up silently behind Mrs. Brett. He reaches out to tickle her and we hear her shout, “Charles for the love of God! Stop that!” As she swats his shoulder.

He stops and gives her a firm kiss. “What was that dear?”

She swats at him with a towel that she took from her shoulder. “You’re lucky you’re still cute. Otherwise I would’ve kicked you out years ago.”

He pays back in kind grabbing the towel and swatting it at her. “Aw honey, you would’ve been lost without me.”

Mrs. Brett then stopped as if seriously contemplating this, “Eh I think I’d be alright. If I got lost I would’ve asked for directions. I think I would’ve survived.” She says nonchalantly.

“You know you’re right you would’ve. But you know what?” He says laying his hand on her cheek his face soft with a warm smile.

“What?” she asks as she smiles back at him.

“Lord knows I wouldn’t of.” He leans down for a tender kiss.

Pulling back she beams, “This is why I keep you.”

“Don’t I know it.” He chuckles.

I turn to look at Sylvie who is rolling her eyes, as this is apparently typical behavior for them. She smiles up at me, “Sorry they can be sickeningly sweet.”

“I think it’s nice. I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people more in love. How’d they meet?”

She turns back towards them and sighs, “Oh mom was just two counties over from Fowlerton. They met at some dance in high school. Dad’s date had been attempting to make another boy jealous. Who happened to be mom’s date. When they realized they’d both been duped, dad asked her if she wanted to join him in drowning his sorrows in a bowl of ice cream. They became best friends that night. Dad says she helped him be ‘a smarter son of a bitch.’ They didn’t date for years. Not until mom went off to college. He said he realized he might lose her and that would’ve undone all her work, making him a ‘stupid son of a bitch’ again. So he asked her out. And the rest was history.” Sylvie told the story with a small smile on her face and looked up to me. “They make it really difficult to settle for anything less.”

“You shouldn’t. That’s the kind of love you deserve.”

“It’s not easy to find. So you still think I’ll get what I want then, huh? Cause that’s what I want.”

“I’m still placing my bet on it yeah.” Otherwise I’m a ‘stupid son of a bitch.’

* * *

Kelly and Stella caught up with us at the start of the cookoff line. We weaved in and out, getting some of the best chili I’ve ever had. About halfway through we run into the Chaplin.

“Sylvie!” Kyle said seeming both surprised and very uncomfortable. I mean I understand a little awkwardness with the situation but something seems off here.

“Oh Kyle. Um hi.” Sylvie stutters as she goes in for a hug.

The Chaplin then appears to see the rest of us, “Kidd, Severide, Casey.” He greets as he shakes everyone’s hands. “It’s nice to see you all.”

“Likewise, Chaplin.” Stella says, seeming to be the only one willing to speak. “How’s the Initiative going?”

“Oh it’s going great. Happy to be a part of…”

“Sylvie!!!” Behind Kyle we see Hope Jacquinot running towards us. “Oh wow, hi Kelly. And uh Stella and Matt. What brings you to Fowlerton?” She says slipping her arm around the Chaplin.

Sputtering Sylvie explains, “They’re ah…here for…um here for the…festiv...hold on.” She looks between the two and points. “Are you two together now?”

Smiling Hope holds up her left hand to show off a ring, “For about nine months now. He asked me to marry him last week and how could I say no.” She said while stroking his face. Stella blanches. Loudly.

Actually, Stella is looking ready for a fight. But Sylvie being Sylvie shows how noble she can be, “Oh. Well I’m…I’m happy for you two.” Kelly and I mirror Stella in blinking our eyes shocked at the sincerity in Sylvie’s voice.

“Aw thanks Sylvie!” Hope could’ve stopped there, but apparently she was feeling mighty full of herself today, “I see you’re wearing your crown and you know I normally step in when you can’t. This year I was so excited to wear it since it matches my ring so perfectly. When do you leave? I mean would you mind letting me wear it this year too? I mean since you’ve never seemed to care before. You’re a Chicago girl now and don’t really care about this town anymore.” Stella seems ready to lunge at Hope and Kelly puts an arm around her. My hand goes to the small of Sylvie’s back to remind her that we’re here for her. 

“Actually Hope, this is still my hometown, which I would probably like more if this wasn’t the reception I get every time I come back.” Point to Sylvie. “And this Neewollah is special for me, you know since my dad’s generalissimo and I have my Chicago family here. And you’re right I’ve haven’t been back for the festival in a while.” Sylvie takes a deep breath and leans forward towards Hope lowering her voice so only we could hear, “But the judges put this crown on my head twelve years ago. I think you’re the only runner-up I’ve ever seen actually wear one. I get it, you need to make yourself feel important. But no. You can’t wear it this year, and frankly you shouldn’t ever wear it. But don’t worry you have something else that used to be mine on your arm right now. That’s the only thing of mine you’re going to get from here on out.”

Hope’s mouth drops open as Sylvie stands in front of her with her head high and arms crossed in front of her. Pride radiates from Stella, Kelly and myself. But apparently Hope isn’t done, “Well Sylvie, I don’t think you have to be so rude. I don’t know what I’ve ever done to make you act like this to me.”

Now in an outdoor voice, “Actually Hope you’ve done quite a bit of shitty things to me and my friends. Would you like to talk about the time you slept with Kelly over here to make Stella jealous? Or the time you ‘misplaced’ her paycheck? Or when you decided to forge a chief’s signature to get her transferred out of 51. You basically did everything in your power to hurt my best friend. And not just hurt her, but hurting me by jeopardizing everything I had built for myself in Chicago. I’m glad it looks like you’ve found happiness, but if you’ve found it just to spite me it didn’t work. I still have a great life in Chicago and a family who loves me both here and there.” She starts to move and then in a more civil tone, “Please don’t invite me to the wedding, because I know that’s something you’d do.”

Sylvie then walks around her and starts sampling the next chili. Stella wraps her arms around her and squeezes hard. Sylvie smiles and catches my eye and I smile right back filled with pride. God, I wish I could kiss her.

* * *

Stella and Kelly decided to go back to the farm early. I think they both knew I was hoping for some one on one time with Sylvie. I follow her to the playground to the kid’s pumpkin carving contest. The tables are now filled with kids with aprons on and tools in their hands ready to work. Noreen and Tom are sitting at a table filled with the younger kids. Zach seems to be all energy, while both Tom and Noreen look ready for a nap.

We say hi to them and then Sylvie begins talking to Tom. Noreen sees her chance to chat with me, “So I hear tomorrow evening You’ll be sitting down with Charles and Tom.”

“That’s right. After evening chores. I think my first test is doing them.”

“Eh you’ll be fine. I think all around you’ll be. It’s clear by the way you look at, talk about and watch over her that you love her. Martha sees it too, and we both tend to pester our husbands when we want something to happen. You aren’t going to have to prove you love her, but that you’re worthy of her. And based on how much you love her, I don’t see you having too much of a problem.”

“Well glad to know I have someone in my corner.”

“Well because I’m already going to consider you family, it’s your turn to take Zach for a bit. He needs some uncle time. And Tom and I need a little bit of time to ourselves. You know how to carve a pumpkin?”

“Yeah I do. And I’d love to help the little guy out,” I say while taking a seat next to Zach. “Hey bud, can I help you with this pumpkin?”

After Zach gives me a nod Noreen walks over to grab Tom, “Excellent! They’ve got an hour to carve. Tom and I’ll be back then.” Noreen throws me a wave over her shoulder and drags Tom along quickly.

“So you’ve been put on Zach duty? Good thing you like kids. Seriously I’m shocked Noreen dumped him off so quickly.” Sylvie said agitated, “I’m sorry Matt this isn’t fair to you.”

I’ve gotten the top off and Zach and I are having fun make faces as we take out the ‘pumpkin guts.’ “Sylvie I told her I was happy to do it. Zach and I haven’t had a chance to get to know each other yet, right Zach?”

“Right Uncle Matt.”

Well, Zach definitely listened to his mom last night. Wonder how many times she’s called me that since. Sylvie crouches down to him quickly, “Zach! This is Matt, not Uncle Matt.” Sylvie’s reaction should worry me but it doesn’t too much. “I’m so sorry Matt, I don’t know where he got that.” She’s staring at me with wide eyes, blushing and biting her lip. Her eyes seem to be scared of how I’ll react.

“It’s fine Aunt Sylvie, he’s just confused. Plus, I don’t mind being Uncle Matt.” I smile up at her with love. She seems to register what I mean, but goes mute.

But like any politician, Zach knows how to stir the pot. “Aunt Sylwie. Mommy and daddy calls him that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I've already done four chapters of this. Really thought it was going to be shorter, but you're in luck, my brain won't shut off at night, so more Brettsey action for you.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! It was time for Severide to have his say, for Sylvie's brother to see how highly Matt thinks of her, for Matt to see it's okay to fall in love with your best friend and take the risk, for Sylvie to finally give Hope what's coming to her, and for Zach to introduce his new Uncle.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	5. Day Three: Here Comes the Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt talks with Mrs. Brett about his fears and shows Mr. Brett how much he loves his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't get one but TWO chapters because my insomnia is a bitch. So please let me know if my late-night ramblings work. And yes, insomnia apparently lets the creativity flow because this is now the longest chapter I've ever done.

By the time we all got home last night, Sylvie’s parents still had a lot to do. So the four of us sat around and played board games. We all learned that Stella and Kelly take Monopoly way too seriously and that they should never be allowed to play this again if they want to remain a couple. While Sylvie and Kelly started getting a game of poker set up, Stella pulled me aside to show me the four pictures they had found that afternoon to take back home to Chicago.

One was her seventh-grade yearbook photo. The one we all attempt to burn every copy of. Her smile was the same brightness then as it was now, but her teeth were adorned with neon braces. Definitely a mid-2000 trend that thankfully went out of style.

The next was a picture of her showing a lamb at 4H. She was probably about six or seven. She definitely had a love for pink as everything she wore was some shade of it: her shirt, vest, skirt, hat, and cowboy boots. But she had a look on her face that was all determination and reminded me of her now. And it was seriously cute. It was what I imagine Amelia to look like in a few years.

Another was a picture of her flying in the air, legs spread. Complete with a white and orange cheerleading uniform, pig tails and pom poms. Don’t think anyone will be shocked she was a cheerleader. But my guess is Stella is going to get Mrs. Brett to teach her one of the cheers to go with the photo. I think she could still pull off the uniform. I wonder if she still has it…

Last one was what looked to be a prom picture. It was 2008, so it was a little surprising that she had a dress with sleeves that big, but she was definitely pretty. It was the typical prom pose with who I’m guessing is Harrison.

They’ve done well so far at getting a pretty good cross section of ages. We weren’t going to find many younger that the 4H picture though. I didn’t realize Sylvie was so old when she was adopted. Who was she living with between her birth and the Bretts? Mr. Brett mentioned her having a hard time to adjust in his speech. Was she also in foster care? I hope not, because I know how awful that feels as a teenager, but I can’t imagine how it would feel as a young kid. I keep thinking of Louie and all of his nightmares and hope she didn’t have to go through that.

* * *

We joined the Bretts for church, not out of insistence from them, but from us. Kelly and Stella seem to be as wrapped up in family time as I am. Stella had a big close family, but hers had a city influence. But I think, like me, Kelly was just amazed at the dynamic of having two parents not fight all the time.

Church was an experience, since both Kelly and I were estranged Irish Catholic boys. Stella seemed to not have a set denomination or faith life but enjoyed herself. The kicker though, was watching Kyle give a sermon. According to Sylvie he gives it once a month, so that he could be associated with this church and not just the First Responders Initiative.

I get that forgiveness is a common theme in any church, but it felt like the sermon’s message wasn’t really in accordance with any of the readings’ main points. Kyle’s eyes also seemed to give him away when they bounced between Sylvie and Hope. The more he talked, the angrier Sylvie seemed to get. About halfway through the sermon I reached for Sylvie’s hand and squeezed it once as I saw her knuckles turning white. The moment I did her eyes met mine and I mouthed “just breath.” She breathed with me and then loosened her grip. She then held my hand for the rest of the sermon occasionally squeezing my hand again. Each time she did I squeezed back and rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand trying to comfort her. After Kyle was done and we stood up, she turned to me and gave me a quick hug. It was too quick for me to do anything except squeeze her hand one final time.

From the corner of my eye I saw and felt Mrs. Brett watching me, she gave me a nod of approval that I was thankful for. But in all honesty, I wasn’t just holding her hand to comfort her. She was comforting me back just as much. I wanted this evening to go well, and I knew that this was a huge test for me to pass. It appeared I had won over Noreen and Mrs. Brett. And I even think Zach and I are on pretty good terms after the kick-ass Jack-o’-lantern we carved. Now all I had to do is win over Mr. Brett and Tom. The only two familiar with shotguns…

* * *

After we went back to the house, Kelly, Stella and I asked to make lunch for the Bretts as a thank you. Mrs. Brett was taken aback by our request and tried to talk us out of it, but ultimately gave us use of her kitchen.

Severide’s in charge of the grill, Stella the desert, and I threw a couple side dishes together. Once Stella was done, she joined Kelly outside. Definitely on purpose. Mrs. Brett came in and asked if I’m sure I don’t need any help.

“Well Mrs. Brett the only thing left to do inside is to set the table. Do you want to help me with that?”

“Matt, Charles has his tests and I have mine. You’ve passed so just call me Martha honey.” She immediately starts hurrying around the kitchen getting everything we need. Her movements show a little anxiety and I feel like maybe our help wasn’t well received.

“Martha, I hope we haven’t made you feel like we’re trying to put you out. We just know its only day three of nine and you have already made a lot of meals for us this week. From what Sylvie tells us you aren’t going to have much rest in the days to come.”

“Oh Matt no. No it’s incredibly sweet what you’re doing and Sylvie’s right. I’m just used to my routines and the kitchen is one of those things. It’s a big part of who I’m, so I just don’t know what to do with myself when I’m not doing it. But you all have been so wonderful and this gesture is too sweet. Please know that I appreciate it.”

“I’ll let the other two know.” Now it’s time to share information and to ask a question I’ve been afraid to know the answer to. Breathing deeply I begin, “Martha, I don’t mean to pry, but I’m not sure how to ask your daughter this with the sensitivity it might need.”

“I’m an open book dear. What do you want to know?”

“Where was Sylvie living before you were able to adopt her?”

“Sylvie was actually placed in foster care when she was born. Stayed there until she was four-and-a-half when we decided to foster.”

I try to hide my sadness at knowing what I thought was indeed correct. Looking up I see curiosity and concern in Martha’s eyes. I bow my head to get a couple of deep breaths. “Has Sylvie ever told you about my family?”

“I’ll admit I know a lot about you Captain, but no. No dear, your family never came up.” Martha takes my hand and squeezes gently. “I’d love to hear about them if you want to tell me.” Just like Sylvie she doesn’t expect me to tell her anything. Instead she just lends herself as an ear with what I can tell will be no judgement.

I explain, “Well um, my dad wasn’t a great guy. He uh…well he was abusive towards my mother. Both physically and emotionally. He never laid a hand on me or my sister, but he definitely made sure the emotional abuse was everyone’s to share. My parents got divorced when I was fifteen and my sister was already in college. You would think that the divorce would make it better, but it somehow made it worse. Their fights now filled two houses, not just one. One night a few days after I turned sixteen and was staying at my mom’s, I accidently left my keys on the kitchen counter. Their fight that day was one of the worst I’d ever heard so I left to go to a friend’s house so I didn’t have to listen to my mom scream into the phone anymore.”

I pause to take a breath and notice that Martha still has her hand on mine and gives it a gentle squeeze. So I continue, “My mom told me later that he said something about me to her and she just couldn’t take it anymore. She took my key and drove to my father’s house. When she got there, she shot him three times in the head, killing him.” To her credit, Martha didn’t gasp. She just reached for my other hand and squeezed them both tightly.

“My mother was in prison for fifteen years and has been out on parole for almost eight. She lived with me at first, but our relationship just wasn’t there anymore. We both changed too much. We don’t have much of any relationship anymore. I finished my high school career in the foster system. I don’t bring any of this up for sympathy. I just needed to know about Sylvie because I had hoped she hadn’t had to deal with it at so young of an age.”

When Martha raised her eyes, I continued. “Has Sylvie told you about my ex-wife?”

Looking puzzled at the change in conversation, “Uh, yes. She was Sylvie’s old partner Gabby right?”  
  


“That’s right. Well we ended up fostering a little boy Louie for a little while. He would’ve been a little younger than Sylvie was. His birth father had never known about him, and just as we were trying to adopt him, he came into the picture. Actually that’s the only thing that made her say yes to my proposal. So we could get married in order to keep Louie. Before this weekend I thought you had adopted Sylvie when she was a baby. But during Mr. Brett’s speech I feared correctly that she had also been in the system.” Mrs. Brett nodded her head. “Did she…I mean was she one of the lucky ones? The ones who only had a few homes? Good homes?”

Looking regretful she answered me, “No Matt. She went through quite a few homes before we came along. She was in Indianapolis, so finding even a semi-permanent home in the city was rare. She came to us with some trauma history. Nothing done to her, but just traumatic environments. At first she didn’t seem to understand she was going to stay. She wouldn’t take her things out of her suitcase. She played with the toys and wore the clothes we got her, but her suitcase sat on the floor for months. Just one thing taken out at a time and when she was done with it, it would go right back in.”

Knowing the answers, but needing to hear them, “With Louie the nightmares were what I worried about most. I had them, but I could voice them, not that my foster families ever helped me with them. But with Louie he was with us and he was physically safe, but how did we take away the pain from before...”

“I understand the struggle, she had one nightmare a night for the first couple of months. She also seemed confused when we would comfort her when she had them. Like this was the first time it had happened.”  
  


With each word she said my head lowers as my heart breaks for Sylvie. If I could take away that pain from her I would. “God, she didn’t deserve that. No one does, but especially not Sylvie.”

“You’re right Matt, no one deserves to be alone as a kid going through a system that has so many cracks and poor homes.” Martha then stood up and tugs my hands to get me to stand up too. She looks up at me and finishes, “Including you honey,” ending her statement with a hug.

I start to pull away so I can look her in the eye, “Mrs. Brett I... Sorry Martha... I know you understand that I’m meeting your husband later and you’ve said I’ve passed some tests with you. But I wanted to make sure you heard what I’m going to tell your husband. And hear it from my lips. I love your daughter with everything inside of me. You were wrong earlier, she might not have been lucky in the start, but she was damn lucky in the end. I’m so thankful that you gave her the home she deserved. Thank you for raising the woman I love.” And I go in for another hug that has us both gripping each other fiercely.

* * *

After lunch Mr. and Mrs. Brett went to introduce the musical for the last time. When they came back Martha stayed in the car as the girls ran outside to join her in what Sylvie called ‘tea dresses.’ Which made sense, since this afternoon they were going to the Welcome Tea for the beginning of the Queen Neelah competition. Sylvie looked beautiful and was apparently using the dress she used for the Welcome Tea twelve years ago. So maybe the cheerleading uniform would still fit…

So that left us men at the house; Me, Kelly and Mr. Brett. Tom should be arriving in the hour. Kelly was grinning the whole time. I swear he was also taking pictures and sending them back to 51 as they were on shift today. It was October and Sunday, so we had been watching a football game but if you were to ask me who played, I couldn’t tell you. Mr. Brett sensing my tension looked at me and said, “If you need to burn off some nervous energy Matthew, I can always let you get started on chores a little early.”

Well that would be one less person watching me making an ass out of myself. “Show me what needs done and I’ll get to it.” Kelly’s smile got wider and he asked for us to wait a minute. He came down with two portable battery chargers, so he had ‘plenty of charge to record.’ Him and Stella will get married soon, so I’ll have my fun. Maybe Stella has some videos from the first time he met her family…turnabouts fair play.

Once we got to the barn, he explained how to muck out the stalls. I didn’t realize this meant also letting the horses out of them. The most interaction I’ve had with a horse was when I fed Draco an apple the other day. Yeah, Kelly is going to have a shit ton of footage to show the house. I need to _reign_ it in so I motion to Kelly to come over, hoping to keep this a private conversation. “Severide you get one video to show the house. One and it can’t be longer than thirty seconds.”

“Oh Matthew, I think that’s a little unfair to Kelly. How about three videos, each a minute long. Do you think that’ll do Kelly?” Mr. Brett has damn fine hearing as he brings over the wheelbarrow and pitchfork. 

Kelly laughs, “Charles I think that is much more generous. I think the current one I’m shooting where we are laying the terms and explaining how to get the chores done should also count outside of the three.”

“That sounds more than reasonable Kelly.” Mr. Brett then hands me some gloves and the pitchfork.

Turning a shit-eating grin my way and pointing the camera directly at me while I get ready to open the stable door, Kelly goads, “Captain does this work for you?”

Through my teeth, “That’ll be fine lieutenant.”

“Wait you started without me?” Tom stated from the barn door.

His new best friend Kelly calms his worry, “You didn’t miss much. Basically, him just trying to contain the blackmail.”

“Oh so he put parameters on you?”

“Yeah but your dad helped me out. I get three one-minute videos to take home.”

“Well I’m not sure it’d be wise for him to put parameters on me, so maybe I should also make some home videos.” Tom grinned like the cat that ate all the damn canaries. Severide fist bumped him and made sure he knew that there were extra battery chargers ready to go.

Now that everyone’s here I just start and try to lead the first horse out. The horse doesn’t really want to cooperate. I realize I don’t have anything to lead him with so I ask for help, “Mr. Brett do I need reigns to get them to come out.”

“Eh you could use that son, but a rope works better since they don’t have on their harness or bit collars on. Have some untied ones over there,” he says pointing to the far side of the barn door.

“Great.” I head towards the door. I’m almost there when a I hear a galloping horse coming towards me from behind. I turn around just in time to see the horse I was trying to corral on his hind legs right behind me. Before he comes down, he kicks me in the chest. I feel and hear all the air leave my chest in an “ _umph._ ” I’ve had enough cracked ribs to know what they feel like and I now have a few.

I start to pick myself off the ground and turn to see my best friend laughing so hard tears are coming out of his eyes. All three gentleman are getting a kick out of this. They’ve also set up lawn chairs and I missed Tom coming in with a cooler full of beer. Kelly dropped his phone, but Tom still has his up and recording.

When I finally stand up, I hear Mr. Brett say, as the sun slowly begins to set, “Hope you can run still, cause you just let lose a racing horse on twelve acres. And you still have his and the other eleven stalls left to do.”

Kelly could be heard still crying with laughter in the background as Tom reminds Mr. Brett, “Ooh, plus the feeding and watering.” It’s okay though. What they’re about to realize is I would do anything for Sylvie and right now this is what needs done.

* * *

Almost three hours later, after putting away the half-empty feed bag, I collapse into a lawn chair next to Severide. Sev took multiple photos in the beginning and sent them to the house. But as time went by, I got better and by the end I think I would’ve even made Sylvie proud.

The house must have just gotten done with a call and were probably wondering about new photos. I could definitely use a shower since I was covered in mud and shit to my eyeballs. But my best friend decides now is the perfect time to FaceTime the house. Bastard. “Hey everyone. How was the last call?”

You could hear Herman say, “It was no big deal. What is a big deal is not getting any more pictures. What’s up with that lieutenant?” All three men starting chuckling knowing that I was about to give the rest of the guys as much joy as I did them.

“First everyone, say hi to my new hero Charles Brett and brother Sergeant Tom Brett.” All of 51 responds, talking over each other trying to say hello and ask questions.

One voice breaks out above all the others, “Hey Charles! Hey Salami! Long time no see!”

“Hey Joe how’s my favorite ex-almost-son-in-law? You and Chloe enjoying married life?” Wait, Mr. Brett and Cruz have a relationship. Did Joe ever come up here and earn the privilege of calling Mr. Brett Charles?

I must look as bewildered as I feel because Mr. Brett tells me, “No I never met Joe the boyfriend, so he never had to go through this stuff. Just Joe the room-dog.” Pretty sure my eyes aren’t getting smaller but bigger. Did I hear room-dog? I know I fell but I must have at some point hit my head.

“Joe, stop holding us up. I would like to see the Captain. Severide!” Mouch gets straight to the point.

“Well it might not have been a rough shift for the house, but the last three hours have definitely been rough for Casey. Feast your eyes gentleman!” As he turns the camera around to face me, I know I’ll never live this down. But again, it’s for Sylvie, so it’ll always have been worth it. You know I just hope my guys don’t lose all respect for me. The laughs coming out of the phone confirms a fair amount of it definitely being questioned.

“Geez Captain, are you okay? You look a little rough there.”

With as much remaining authority I have in my voice as possible, “I’m fine candidate. In fact, I think it’d be a good time for you to go clean the showers.” I can hear Gallo muttering and Ritter laughing. “Actually, make that both candidates.” Gallo’s laughter replaces Ritters. That gets rid of at least two witnesses to my shame.

Mackey comes over to inspect the phone. “Oh Captain! Looks like you need to get some ice on your eye! That is going to be a shiner!” She then smirks, “Thankfully you have a beautiful talented paramedic to help you out tonight.” 

“Sadly everyone, that was just the beginning of the interrogation. We still have part two. He’s not going to be around my Sylvie Bean for at least an hour.”

“Sir, I know we haven’t met, but I’m Christopher Herman and u’re my kinda guy. Can I borrow your farm for when my Annabelle starts dating?”

He snorts. “More than happy to help. This is the best night I’ve had as a dad that my daughter wasn’t a part of.” I really hope that’s a good sign.

“Don’t worry guys. I’ll let you know how it turns out,” Kelly hangs up with a grin. “Charles do you anticipate me to need my camera anymore?

“As much fun as that was, Kelly now it’s going to get a little more serious. Stay if you want, but this is the talking portion of the program.”

* * *

Mr. Brett allows me to shower off and Tom grabs me some clean clothes from the house. Apparently, the girls are home, but since Sylvie has no idea what’s going on, Tom’s able to grab them easier. Once I’ve showered and changed, I sit down.

“Matthew, I’ll start by saying this. I talked with my wife after your chat today.” I breath deep and Kelly looks at me offended that I didn’t share anything. “She asked me to not use my gun.”

The shock colors my face and Tom looks pissed. “What? Dad, you’ve done this at least twenty times. Why did mom ask that? What’s different?”

Turning to me Mr. Brett continues, “Matthew all I know is that there is a situation in your past that my wife felt would be disrespectful for me to pull it out. Based on how well you did just now, the high regard she has for you, and the love I see in my daughter’s eyes, I’m going to be respectful of your history and not bring out my gun.” Kelly smiles, understanding what Mrs. Brett did for me. She doesn’t know all my history, but if I’m honest a big part of this meeting that concerned me was the gun. "Wanna tell us about this ominous history? Because like my son I’d like to know.”

“Well your wife knows one reason, but actually there are three. First I’ve been shot before at the firehouse.” I stop to show the scare on my shoulder. “Second, and Sylvie is one of only two people who know this. About a year ago while on a call a man shot at me. While the whole house knows that I let Sylvie and Boden know that he first shot at me between my eyes, but the gun jammed.”

“WHAT?!?”

I look at my best friend who stood up so fast he kicked back his chair. He’s furious to say the least. “Sev I’m alive. We can talk about it later. This is more important right now.” He acts like he’s about to argue but I communicate with my eyes, that I need to finish this right now before I lose my chance. He sits back down and I turn back to see Mr. Brett give me a weird look with a slight grin. Silently to myself I understand his smile. Yes sir, I know it’s important and now that we’re here I’m not waiting.

“And third?”

“Third, and the one your wife knows about is that my mother shot and killed my abusive father when I was sixteen.” Both Tom and Mr. Brett sit there shocked. Kelly bumps my shoulder to make sure I’m good. He’s always understood how hard it is to talk about this. Turning back to Mr. Brett I say, “I’m not a fan of guns, and I appreciate what your wife did. But you can bring out the shotgun. I don’t want special treatment. I don’t need it.”

Mr. Brett cocks his head and asks, “Why not?”

  
“Because I came here knowing it'd be here. I don’t like guns, and I’m not ashamed to say they terrify me. But this is about Sylvie. Not about me. Mr. Brett, sir, I love your daughter and for me she comes before anything else. My fear isn’t a factor if I have to face it for her.”

“Charles is fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Matt as having two big fears/hurdles in his life. Guns and the foster system. I’m not completely bashing the system because I’m blessed to have two cousins because of it, and they had relatively good experiences. Really though no matter how 'good' the experience is it’s traumatic to be unaware of where you’ll lay your head each night. Especially for a child. We never really know (or if we do I forget) what happens to Matt after his mother goes to prison. This seems the most logical since we don't see any other family for him except his sister who would have been in college. When I saw an opportunity for Matt to have a conversation about it with Sylvie's mother, I had to take it. 
> 
> Now there are definitely more scenes involving firearms in Chicago Fire, but these were the three that seem the most prominent. It’s just my opinion that he has to have some weariness when it comes to guns, and that this fear wouldn't stand a chance in the way of his love for Sylvie. Got a little sappy there in the end. But I hope you agree, Matt earned the right to call him Charles.


	6. Day Four: Aftermath of the Test and the Talent Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now that Matt has the family's approval? Also the Queen Neelah Pageant is on and Sylvie has to remind Fowlerton why she won right?

Now that I passed Charles’ test, I am able to relax. Well as much as I could knowing I still had one more major conversation that needed to happen with Sylvie tonight. We sat in the barn a little longer as they continued to ask questions. I just finished explaining the Gabby concern and my answer appeared to be the last hurdle for Tom’s approval. Sev began telling stories from our academy days, all of them the ones embarrassing for me. Again, I have plenty of ammo for Stella’s family and I shoot him a reminder with a lift of my eyebrows. He gets the hint, because the stories start to get a little better, just in time for the girls to arrive dressed for bed with snacks for all of us.

“Fellas I am all ‘tea-ed’ out. But this girl over here has manners she could teach the firehouse. I mean do you know how many forks there are in the world of fine dining cause this girl does.” I’m really not surprised as my girl can pretty much do anything. Huh, apparently my brain feels more confident in my chances now too. ‘ _My girl_ ’ sounds perfect. “So how was everyone’s---woah Captain? What happened to you?”

Sylvie who had been giving her father a kiss on the cheek and saying hello halted and automatically searched me out with her eyes. She immediately went into paramedic mode. “Stella get my jump bag from Matt’s truck. Mom go get a bag of frozen peas. Matt what the hell happened?” She demanded as she pushed through the circle of chairs and squatted right in front of me. Tom knew his sister well and that this was going to be an entertaining moment. He had his cell phone out recording. Probably from the second they were approaching the barn.

“Uh…”

“Matt. Casey. You have a black eye, a swollen lip, bruises and cuts all down your arms and the way you’re sitting I’m guessing an injury to the chest. Don’t avoid the question. What _the hell_ happened?”

Before I could answer she pulled me up and pointed to the corner of the barn where there was a stool near some farm equipment. I complied with her demand and when we got over there, she turned on a kerosene lamp to be able to look me over better.

Seeing the need to retreat, the guys began to gather their things to leave. They knew my explanation was something the two of us needed to discuss alone. Severide turned around and gave me two thumbs up and a smile. To some it might have seemed sarcastic, but I knew it was genuine. Charles made the excuses for everyone, “Sylvie Bean it’s getting late, so why don’t you fix up Matt here and we’ll get out of your hair. Night kids.”

Sylvie began poking and prodding and counting the cuts she needed to fix up. The girls walked in and handed Sylvie what she had asked for. Sylvie was putting the bag of peas to my eye as I said, “Night Mr. Bre…uh I mean Charles.” Sylvie stopped immediately; the bag of peas dropped to the ground along with her mouth.

Stella threw a light punch to Sylvie’s shoulder and Martha smiled and dropped a kiss on my cheek, “Happy to hear you had a good night Matt. I had confidence you would. Can’t wait to talk with you about this more later.” She then patted her daughter on the back before she left us alone.

Sylvie was still frozen, except for her eyes. They roamed my face looking for more of an explanation before she began moving again. From what appeared to be nerves, she decided to focus on something else. She began messing with a cut on my arm. “Sylvie…” she kept her head down. I lifted her chin with my hand and begged, “Sylvie please look at me.”

When she looked up, all I could see were unshed tears in her eyes. That and I think hope. God, I hope that is hope. “Matt what happened? Why are you hurt?”

Brushing back her hair from her face I explained, “I helped your dad with the evening chores.” Then thinking better of it I snorted, “Well actually no. I did them.”

I heard her breath catch in her throat. But then she closed her eyes tight and shook her head. “Matt that doesn’t make sense. Why would you do that? You had no reason to. You obviously hurt yourself in the process.”

“I had every reason to do them. That’s how your dad’s test starts.” Her eyes then flew to mine as her mouth dropped. Her eyes shown and I swear I see happiness, but like she is holding herself back. I don’t want that. She has always been open with me. Please don’t let this stop that. 

She then turned her eyes away from me. “Matt why would you take my dad’s test. We aren’t together.”

“No. No, not yet. But I hope that changes soon.” She looks back astounded and probably a little dizzy from all the back and forth eye movement. I thought I was being obvious with my feelings, but apparently not to her. I rest my hand on her cheek. Here goes nothing, “Sylvie Brett I’ve been keeping my feelings to myself because I didn’t want to complicate your life or ruin our friendship. But I can’t not tell you how I feel anymore.”

Breathing deep I lay it all out there, “I can’t not tell you that this last year I’ve had feelings for you. I can’t not tell you that they’ve grown every day. I can’t not tell you that you are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. I can’t not tell you that you do nothing but impress me with each new day or that you are the _most_ amazing woman I have ever met. I can’t not tell you that all I want is to see you be happy. Because God, Sylvie that’s all I want. Is for you to be happy. I can’t not tell you that I love you. I can’t not—" 

She stopped me. She put her hands behind my neck and pulled my lips towards hers. It was just a brushing of our lips. A soft chaste kiss. But this is the kiss I will think about until the day I die. This made every bad thing in my life worth it because everything in my life brought me to this moment right here, right now: And it was perfect. She pulled back and looked into my eyes and bit her lip. Her eyes then darted back and forth between my eyes and my lips. Understanding came to me. Knowing Sylvie, she was worried about my busted lip; trying to not hurt me. Too bad.

I then crushed my lips against hers, trying to show her everything I felt in that one kiss. She kissed me back with just as much passion. I began to deepen the kiss and she met me every step of the way. When my tongue dove into her mouth her breath caught before it settled into a moan. Our tongues battled until they had to slow down so we could breathe. I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers, opening my eyes to find hers looking at me.

Exhaling Sylvie said the words I’ve only dreamed she would say, “I feel the exact same way. I didn’t think you did though.” Her eyes shown and her smile was brighter than I think I’ve ever seen it. If she looked at me with even a tenth of this smile ever again, I would die a happy man. “Matt, I love you.”

But I know my girl and I could see her start to overthink everything and could sense her worry about this new change. “Sylvie, I want to do this right. Since we knew we were coming down here I planned on admitting this to you. I’ve already had my time to adjust to this. I had time to think about what I wanted to tell you. I want to talk about where we go from here, but I want to give you some time to process. So, I know these next few days are busy, but when the carnival opens on Wednesday, can I…” Scratching the back of my head with the nerves of a teenage boy asking a girl to the prom, “Can I take you on a proper date?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

The next morning Kel and I came down early, to get ready to go fishing with Charles. Kelly had been in bed before I got in last night, knowing we were rolling out at 5 this morning. We were loading up the truck to drive over to the other side of the Bretts’ farm, where the lake was, when both Charles and Martha headed down the stairs.

“Well be careful, you old fool. Just because you’ve done it a million times doesn’t mean you won’t be an idiot today.” Martha said giving him a quick peck on the lips. “And for God’s sake be nice to those city boys. I like them too much for you to scare them off now. Particularly to Matt. Especially if you ever want blue-eyed, blond-haired grandchildren.” I could feel my face reddening as Sev snorted.

“Woman I swear. You act like I don’t have a decent bone in my body.”

“Well I do know of at least one…” Causing both Kelly and I to choke on our own spit.

“Insatiable.” Charles chuckled, “Well Mrs. Brett, you know I’ve already had my fun and today is just about getting to know Matt and Kelly better. And also, beer. Always beer.” He said with a grin. “That boy went above and beyond yesterday. If he asked us both right now for our blessing, he’d have it on my end.”

“And if I hadn’t gotten my own time with him to figure that out, I’d trust you.” Martha said while kissing him tenderly on the lips. These two were what I hoped for with Sylvie. Fun and playful one minute, and entirely serious in the next.

Pulling back, Charles asked, “Did you convince Sylvie to do her talent tonight? Do I need to have the boys cut our fishing trip short to watch?”

“Oh Stella was hounding her the whole way home, so I think the answer is yes. Her only request is that neither of us would tell Matt and Kelly. So this is me making sure you do.” She smirks. 

“Well love, I’m off to acquire us a son-in-law. The fact that he’s probably heard us this whole time and hasn’t turned tail and run, I don’t think I have to do too much.” Not changing his volume, he gives her one more peck on the cheek before he informs us, “Boys let’s go catch some dinner for tomorrow night.”

* * *

Today’s fishing trip hadn’t been too long as the fish were just not biting. It was mostly spent on me learning the history of the farm, and Charles’ point of view about adopting his daughter. We also fought over who was better, the Colts or the Bears and decided to go together to their next game in Chicago. Tom wasn’t fishing with us today but he was joining us tomorrow to fish and camp out until Wednesday morning. As far as the girls knew Kelly and I were supposed to be fishing and camping the next two days and nights. But like Martha and Charles had said this morning, we made a detour that night to the house to get cleaned up to go to the talent show.

Charles told us the next two evenings are focused solely on the Queen Neelah pageant. First night is the talent competition and the next night is the part where the girls walk down a runway in formal dresses while their autobiography is read aloud. Martha had convinced Sylvie to do her talent from her year at the end of tonight’s show. The queen who was supposed to read the autobiographies and announce the winner at the coronation became ‘ill’ and couldn’t do it anymore, so Sylvie had been roped into doing that tomorrow evening as well.

Kelly was more than excited and had his phone ready to record. Charles told us that not only had Sylvie won queen her year, but also Miss Talent, as no one held a candle to her performance. Kelly and I were just excited to see her on stage singing. We knew Sylvie loved theater, but didn’t realize it came from doing community theater during her younger years. Not only that, but based on Charles’ speech the first night, I think she connects world of theater to her becoming a Brett.

We watch girls do everything from baton twirling to dancing to karate. After the last girl is finished, Mr. Brett gets up to introduce Sylvie, letting everyone know this is a former queen who held both titles, and who would be the MC for the following night. Stella, Kelly and I all got on the edge of our seats as the lights dimmed and the stage was set up. She was singing a song called “Adelaide’s Lament” from a show called _Guys and Dolls_. Stella had been watching her rehearse today and told us both that we were going to be really impressed and she had no clue Brett could sing like she could. But she said we were also lucky Brett decided to be a paramedic because she could have easily gotten a part on Broadway. Kelly had his cell out and hit record.

The lights came back on and there was Sylvie on stage with her back to the audience. She was looking in a vanity and was sneezing daintily. She turned around very dramatically with a much louder sneeze, while clutching a book. She was wearing a robe with a flapper outfit on underneath and curlers in her hair, getting ready for ‘the show.’ From pictures this was the same thing she had worn 12 years earlier. God I hope that cheerleader’s outfit still fits too.

She then pointed her hand towards the audience and then lowered her head squinting at the book carefully and started singing with a Brooklyn accent.

“It says here in this book  
The average unmarried female  
Basically insecure  
Due to some long frustration may react  
With psychosomatic symptoms  
Difficult to endure  
Affecting the upper respiratory tract”

She was definitely amazing in just her first few words. Her voice and presence commanded the attention of the room. But as she was singing the last few lines her voice started to croak before she ‘coughed.’

“In other words,  
Just from waiting around  
For that little band of gold  
A person can develop a cold, Aaaaachoo!”

She then stood up and the book dropped to her side and she looked towards us, while holding a handkerchief to her nose.

“You can spray her wherever you figure  
The streptococci lurk  
You can give her a shot  
For whatever she's got  
But it just won't work  
If she's tired of getting that fish-eye  
From the hotel clerk  
A person  
Can develop a cold”

She then ‘passes out’ on a chaise lounge while laying one arm dramatically over her forehead, while bringing the book back up to eye level.

“It says here  
The female remaining single  
Just in the legal sense  
Shows a neurotic tendency  
See note, see note…”

Sylvie then appears puzzled and starts speaking confused,

“Note? Noooote? Oh!” She then starts flipping to the back of the book and skimming her finger along the page, “A-ha! Oh lookie there note. Oh how cleaver!” Said while looking to the audience acting like this was the most brilliant thing anyone has ever thought of, causing the audience to laugh and Kelly and I to grin.

“Chronic organic syndromes  
Toxic and hypertense  
Involving the eye  
The ear and the nose and throat”

She then tosses the book on the lounge and gets up singing much louder and full of confidence,

  
“In other words,  
Just from worrying  
Whether the wedding is on or off  
A person  
Can develop a cough (followed by a ‘cough’)

You can feed her all day  
With the Vitamin A  
And the Bromo Fizz  
But the medicine never  
Gets anywhere near  
Where the”

She then stops and her voice is louder and she holds her hands out as she belts:

“trouble is  
If she's getting a kind  
Of name for herself  
And the name ain't his”

She then kicks over the stool at the vanity,

  
“A person  
Can develop a cough”

The music then slows and becomes delicate, while Sylvie closes her hands in an almost prayer in front of her, acting like she is walking down an aisle,

“When they get on a train For Niagara  
And she can hear church bells chime  
The compartment is air conditioned  
And the mood sublime”

She says with a shimmy and ‘sexy’ wavering voice and a wink to the audience before the music gets loud and she stomps her foot while a sexy growl of her voice continues to sing,

  
“Then they get off at Saratoga  
For the fourteenth time  
Well, a person  
Can develop la grippe”

She then begins swaying and reaching out to steady herself while her voice goes weak. As she continues to sing her voice gets weaker, eventually falling back on the lounge,

  
“La grippe, la post nasal drip  
With the wheezes  
And the sneezes  
And a sinus that's really a pip  
From a lack of community property  
And a feeling she's getting too old

A person”

She then stands with strength and with arms wide open belts like a true Broadway star with her hands open wide, “Can develop a baaad, baaaaad coooooolllld! A-choo!”

Stella, Kelly and I then beginning applauding getting up on our feet. We aren’t the only ones brought to our feet as the entire auditorium is. My girl is just amazing. Truly amazing.

While we make our way downstairs to greet her in the dressing rooms Stella comments, “So Captain I’m not sure if you were listening to the lyrics. But basically, if Sylvie doesn’t have a ring on her finger soon, she may get sick. I mean deathly ill. We all know we need to make sure she stays healthy. I mean the whole firehouse would be devastated if our favorite PIC got sick. Just saying…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time following the confession, so sorry it’s late. The next chapter should be up by tonight, as it will be shorter because we have to be able to get to date night. 😊 
> 
> The song is from Guys and Dolls and this was actually what I did for my talent section. And no, I did not win, but I did get Miss Talent. The song fits a little bit with her trouble getting down the aisle, but also gave me the perfect line for Stella to use at the end. It also really feels like something Sylvie would sing too. Let me know what you think!


	7. Day Five: The Queen She Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pageant finishes up and Matt puts someone in their place.

I have never seen Sylvie more embarrassed then when she realizes that Kelly and I had shown up for tonight’s event. Her blush was practically glowing. When I offered congratulations, I bent down and whispered into her ear, “That was incredible. Always finding new ways to surprise and amaze me.” Then I finished that off with a quick kiss to the cheek. How it was possible for her blush to deepen further, I don’t know.

“Thanks Matt,” she whispered up at me. She then turned narrowed eyes on both Stella and Martha. “Which one of you let them know about this.”

“Guilty baby girl.” Charles said smirking.

“Of course. Well Sev if video was taken, this counts as two of your embarrassing things.”

“Uh Brett, this wasn’t embarrassing. This was pretty kick-ass, so it doesn’t count at all. Seriously why didn’t we know you were a Broadway star?”

“I’m not going to just hand out stuff for you to tease me with.”

Tom rolled up behind them and said, “Don’t worry Severide. I will. We probably have over twenty DVDs of shows she did. Personal favorite was her as an Oompa Loompa in Willy Wonka. Orange skin and green hair really brought out her blue eyes. Pretty sure she’s already burned the pictures…”

“Stella, time to go. We have to get back to the farm before Sylvie destroys this video. Tom lead the way.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice. Seriously girl! That was amazing. On the way back I am sending this to Emily, so don’t be surprised when she calls you!”

* * *

Since Stella and Kelly left, and with Charles and Martha still talking with folks, it meant I got to drive Sylvie back to the farm once she got back in street clothes. Our first time alone since last night.

When I opened up the passenger door I expected her to climb right in. Instead she grabbed my hand, pulled me towards her and crashed her lips against mine. This kiss was different than the ones we’d shared last night. This kiss was hungry. Like she had been waiting to do it all day. She broke away quickly and her blush was intense.

“Sorry Matt. I don’t know wh—”

No need to let her finish. I kissed her back with as much desire as she had presented to me seconds before. I could feel the love, but also the pent-up feelings held back for so long. Our lips were locked and tongues tangled longer than was appropriate in public. We took a breath and I was about to pull back when she captured my bottom lip between her teeth. And it was on. I pushed her back into the frame of the door and my hands roamed her body as her fingers gripped my hair tugging hard. Damn my girl could kiss.

After hearing a group of people loudly walking to the parking lot we broke apart. I could feel my smile meet my eyes, mirroring the look on her face. There was still heat in her eyes, but again she also she blushed, this time biting her own lip.

Laying my forehead against hers I requested “Sylvie, never apologize for kissing me.”

“Okay. I never will again. But I didn’t hurt your lip, did I?” A shake of my head helped her relax and brighten her smile. “Uh...Since you already came for one night of the pageant, how would you feel about escorting me tomorrow evening to the coronation? It’s not much, just walking me up the steps to the hall, and you wouldn’t need to stay after that but um. I’d really like to have you by my side.”

“And I always want to be there. Count me in.”

* * *

The following evening everyone was dressed up. The coronation is apparently a night where even the audience is in formal wear. I’m shocked that even Kelly wanted to come. According to him he was only doing it to show Sylvie support, but Stella told me he got invested in seeing who wins after the talent show. Not gonna lie, so am I. But if the firehouse asks it was all about supporting Sylvie.

We were about to leave and were waiting on Martha and Sylvie. When I heard them coming, I looked up at the staircase to see my girl. She was gorgeous in a silver dress with blue accented beads that made her eyes pop. The dress hugged every curve and made my heart stop for a minute. Sylvie gets more beautiful with each passing day. She had on her crown and sash and looked like the queen she is. While there was still a lot to discuss, I think we are on the same page. And if we are, then I’m the luckiest bastard alive.

That afternoon Martha directed me towards the nearest flower shop and I got her a corsage, as was customary for the girls, not necessarily for the MC. But I couldn’t help myself, feeling like tonight was a pre-date. When I slipped it onto Sylvie’s wrist she beamed and placed a soft kiss on my lips. She didn’t seem to care that we weren’t alone, and that made it that much better. When I looked up, both Sev and Stella were wiggling their eyebrows at us and smiling like lunatics.

One of the perks of being generalissimo was the fact that, like the contestants, Charles had his own limo that we all got to share to the hall. When we arrived, we exited the limo and at the bottom of the steps of the hall. My job as escort was to assist Sylvie up them. Just like at the wedding, she looped her arm through mine and held on. This time though I could tell she had nerves, my guess from having so many eyes on her. I held her tight, smiling the whole time while looking at her.

When we got inside, she went backstage and I joined Kelly and Stella. Less than fifteen minutes later, the pageant began. Sylvie was the perfect MC for the event and did a wonderful job of praising each girl as she told their story and offering encouragement to all of them.

Before the show started, Kelly and I placed bets on who would win. Winner of the bet got to decide the punishment for the loser later. At last night’s show Noreen had told me before that she had a 90% chance of picking the winner. I was confident that I was going to win, based on Noreen’s predictions last night. And thankfully she didn’t steer me wrong because, while mine didn’t win, she got runner-up while Kelly’s didn’t even place. Let’s just say I had a few things in mind for the revenge he was asking for with all his teasing this week.

Like the night before I went downstairs to pick up Sylvie and wrap her in a hug. “Syl, you did great!”

Beaming at me, “Thanks Matt.” But then she blushes and continues, “And I have to say, I like the nickname. Makes me feel a little like _Sev_.”

Only my girl can get me to blush as I stammer, “Well…I mean…I didn’t realize I…” Stopping, I think about what she said, “Well Severide is one of the most important people in my life, so you should feel that way too,” placing a kiss on her cheek, “Is that okay?”

“More than,” she says beaming at me. But then something changes. Her eyes had glanced over my shoulder, she all of a sudden became rigid in my arms.

“What happened? What’s wrong?”

“Um Harrison is coming this way. Guess it was too much to ask to not see him this week.”

That explained everything. I had heard stories about her ex-fiancé over the years. What I remember Gabby saying of him, he had treated her like trash. “Your ex-fiancé? The reason you moved to Chicago?”

“The very same.”

I turned around to see a man about her age approaching. I stepped behind Sylvie and placed my hand on the small of her back. Ready to be there for her if she needed me.

Harrison eyed her up and down, in a way that caused me to go rigid and my hand to ball up in a fist. “Sylvie Brett as I live and breathe. I think I remember this dress. Good times.” He says with a leering smile I’d like to wipe off his face.

“Matt this is Harrison.”

“Sylvie’s ex-fiancé.” Then smirking at her, “The first one.”

“Oh, so you’re the one I should thank.” Both Sylvie and Harrison looked at me confused.

“You’re the idiot who let her get away. You’re the reason she came to Chicago. Thank you. Because of you I got to meet the best girl in the world.” Pressing a kiss to her head, “The love of my life.” Sylvie’s smile shone and she relaxed against me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but this one took me so long, because I couldn't decide how to bring in Harrison. I love and hate his character. Hate him because he’s an asshole, but love him because he brought us Brett. Everything I wrote about their meeting just felt wrong. So I decided to keep it short and let Matt say what I wanted to say.


	8. Day Six: First Date of Many to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food stands and the carnival open. Cue the perfect setting for a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY! This took way too long to finish but work was rough this week. The week was also tough because I hit a wall in what I thought would be the easiest chapter to write. At least I finally have the opportunity for an October Prompt in here! Told you I’d get to them eventually! In this chapter: Celebratory Kiss

_Holy shit._ This was happening. I was going on a date with Sylvie Brett. Why do I feel like I’m fourteen and going on my first date? I’m almost forty. But that’s what my girl does to me. She makes me feel young again. Happy, carefree, like the world is a much better place than what our job shows us on a daily basis. Her light is blinding and comes straight from her soul.

The Bretts, Stella and Kelly already know what is going on. And they are all having a blast making subtle comments about what is happening tonight. Each time they say something both Sylvie and I become flushed. Martha and Stella have already both come to me separately to let me know that they’ll make sure they stay scarce at the carnival, so that they don’t ruin any moments. They are also full on teasing Sylvie based on the groans and head drops she’s making. Charles keeps casually getting the gun cleaner out while he was ‘ _just looking for something_.’ And Kelly takes a photo every time we blush.

Next thing I knew it’s four in the afternoon and we’re headed to Hartford City so Sylvie’s father could open the carnival rides and games. The food trucks had been open since this morning, but none of this was set up last night. Like Sylvie said the town of 6,000 grew overnight and now had well over 16,000 people filling up down town. Mainstreet had food trucks up and down both sides of the street. As soon as Charles cut the ribbon of the carnival, with Zach’s help, our date was set to start. We parted ways from everyone and I got a smile from Kelly. It said ‘ _I love you brother. Don’t be an idiot and mess this up_.’ Like I didn’t already know that Sev. But what gave me the biggest confidence boost, was Charles winking at me. I wouldn’t have believed it except it was accompanied by a smile. He was genuinely wishing me luck.

As Sylvie and I headed away I asked, “So where do we start? What’s the best food here?”

“Well that depends on what you’re looking for. If you want the best small-town heart stopper, that would be the deep-fried twinkie or deep-fried Oreos.” She said smiling up at me. Teasing, I hope.

“Please tell me that is not an option.”

“Oh it definitely is. That little yellow stand on the corner a couple streets down. Tom told me last year they started doing deep-fried butter. But until I see it, I refuse to believe it.” She said chuckling.

“What’s your favorite?”

“Um I have a lot. But the one thing I’ve had every year since my first is the spiral taters from the covered wagon. But it isn’t something we have to do tonight. I mean whatever you want…” She said looking down with red painting her cheeks.

I stopped, “Syl.” I waited until she looked up at me, “I want to experience Neewollah through the eyes of Sylvie Brett. Show me how you’d celebrate it.”

“Okay. Prepare for relentless enthusiasm for all that is Neewollah.” She smiled up at me and again turned her head down. I took her hand and laced our fingers together. If I’m not mistaken, I heard her breathe catch. I waited until she looked up at me again, “Can you tell I’m nervous?” She said with a scrunched-up nose and a shy smile that was like a magnet. I pressed a swift firm kiss on her lips and smiled down at her. Pulling away she relaxed and her smile grew.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say the same thing. But uh…” I started to scratch the back of my neck with the hand not holding hers. I promised myself I would tell her everything I’ve felt for the last few months tonight. Might as well get started. I walk us over to a bench and sit down her following my lead. “Sylvie I’ve wanted to do this since before you were engaged with the Chaplin. I’ve kicked myself so many times for chickening out. There have been multiple opportunities where I almost asked you out, but I always stopped myself with dumb excuses.”

I realized I didn’t look at her when I made my declaration, and I turned to find her mouth dropped and eyes wide, “Wait that long?” Then furrowing her eyebrows and closing her eyes closed, “Wait and when did you almost ask me out?”

“The first time was the shift before the Chaplin proposed. Biggest mistake and regret of my life.”

And in an uncharacteristic move she punched my shoulder. Hard. “Matt. Casey. That’s when you told me I belonged with Kyle! I don’t think I would have said yes to Kyle otherwise. I did and do trust your opinion so much I figured I was just confused and missing what was right in front of me.”

“Like I said. Biggest mistake of my life. And then you left...with him and I thought I’d lost my chance.”

“Matt I would have said yes to a date.” I look at her shocked. “I had just begun to have feelings for you too…But that made me think it could never have happened…then I came back and my feelings were still there. Then they started to grow. Am I wrong in thinking our relationship began to change again?”

“No. You’re not. I wanted to give you time after Kyle, and I was getting close to asking you out again…”

“But then Gabby showed up…and you realized how good it was between you two...and you wanted her back.” She said it so unquestionably my heart dropped. Is that what she thought?

I took her other hand and weaved it with mine. “Sylvie no.” Her eyes looked at me confused. Hope flashed briefly through her eyes, but also something I don’t think I’ve seen before: terror. Like she was scared that Gabby was the one I want. She has it so wrong. The fact that I’ve made her feel this way makes me feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. I’ve been such a dumbass.

Brushing her hair behind her ear so I could see her eyes “Sylvie I want you. I won’t say that I didn’t feel something when she came back. She was my wife and I’ll always love her, but it’s not the same kind of love anymore. I was so confused and so I talked with you about it.” Her head lifted and I’m sure she could remember the moment we talked. “So I went to her charity ball. And since I never want to lie or keep something from you; yes we slept together. But you know what I realized when Gabby came back? That was the first time I ever had any say in our relationship. From that night forward I got to decide where we go from there. And that was the closure I needed. Because I was able to choose to walk away. I realized that physical wasn’t enough for me anymore. I want a partner and we, Gabby and I, hadn’t been that in a long time. Sure we were there for each other but a lot of decisions were made without my input.”

Sylvie chuckled, throwing me, “Matt I know Gabby Dawson. She was headstrong and I think we both loved that about her. She told me that you had even said that before.”

“Yes, it was something I loved about her. She is an amazing woman and fought for what she saw as right. But more often than not the rash decisions she made had impacts on our relationship. She left me out of a lot of big decisions, not even asking my opinion. She never included me in her thoughts and feelings until after a decision was made. The few times she asked my opinion, it was wrong and she did what she wanted. That’s not a true partnership. That’s not a marriage. Or at least not a healthy one.” She looked at me nodding and understanding. I think she knew a little of this from Harrison. 

“But one of the things I love about you Sylvie Brett,” her eyes brightened but her bottom lip was still between her lips, “Is that you respect me enough to ask me my opinion and not dismiss it when it isn’t the same as yours. While we don’t always agree, I’ve never like felt my opinion didn’t matter because you didn’t make me feel that way. Sylvie you’ve included me, even though I had no right to be. You’ve also allowed me to tackle things with you. You didn’t need me to be there, but you allowed me to be. I know we weren’t together when Julie came back into your life, but the way I was able to support you is what I want to do for you. In everything if you let me. And even though you had lot going on, you still supported me.”

Her eyes were now shining and she had the smallest smile on her mouth. I release her hands so I can put my hands on her cheeks, deciding to go for broke. “Sylvie I’m in this. I want to be with you. I want to be there to support you. I want to be there for everything; Good and bad. I want a life with you.” And then I kissed her with all I am. Thankfully she kissed me right back. When we broke apart her smile wide, I couldn’t help but laugh with joy, “Sorry that was a little intense for a first date…”

“Matt I…God Matt I’m so happy you feel the same way I do.” She said wrapping her arms around my neck and cradling her head on my shoulder. She fit. We just fit together. She pulled back slightly smirking she teased, “My turn?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. After nodding, she continued, “Matt you…you snuck up on me. I didn’t think of you that way until a couple days after that game night at my place.” Lifting my eyebrows, she chuckled, understanding my wish for her to elaborate. “Remember Olivia…well she refused to take your number. When I asked why she told me that we were right for each other…I…I didn’t know why she thought that. And then when I looked…I couldn’t not understand. All I had to do was look at you and I felt it…”

Her smile dropped as she continued, “And then I felt guilty. Guilty about Gabby. But I still wanted it and then I felt guilty again.” She had her eyes down and was pressing her forehead against my chest. She took a minute and when her focus came back up to me, I kissed her on her forehead encouraging her to continue.

Her head came up and she was rolling her eyes as she continued, “And then Emily and Stella wouldn’t drop it…telling me every chance they could to just jump you already.” I must have looked stunned, because she looked up with loving eyes again and chuckled. God, I love her chuckle. “Yeah my friends definitely like you, and Emily is thrilled I finally took her advice. Just took me a year and a half to do it…When I came back to Chicago, I tried to forget my feelings for you. And then you…damn it Matt, you had to be you!” I’d worry about that statement, but she threw a softer flirty punch to my arm. “You told me that I deserved what I wanted. And argh!” She put her head in her hands, but thankfully she spoke loud enough for me to hear, “Matt I wanted you. I thought the feelings left but they came flooding back strong than ever. All I could think about was what I wanted was you!”

I drew her hands away from her head and looped our fingers together again, “What I said I meant. You deserve what you want. And if I’m being honest, when I said that, I was hoping it was me.”

“But then Gabby came back and all the guilt came back. I couldn’t stand in your way to be happy with her. I buried them again. But then that car crash, the one with 20. God, I think I felt your pain at that crash. You did everything right and I wanted to give you some peace of mind. But on the back of 20, when you said we do this job for the people, that’s when I knew it was too late. We all do it for that but Matt the way you do it is one of the things I love about you. Don’t get me wrong you absolutely terrify me with how invested you get during a call.” I try to hide a smile but she gives me a look I know means ‘ _it isn’t always a good thing dumbass_.’ “But you don’t do it for you or to be a glory hog. You Matt Casey are an amazing man with an amazing heart. And I knew I was screwed because I wouldn’t be able to find a man with so much love in his heart again.” I start to interrupt her but she squeezed my hands a couple times to let me know she needed to finish. But she really thought these things about me? No one’s heart compares to hers and how she does _her_ job.

“And then you were there every step of the way with Julie Matt. I knew then, that with you by my side I could face anything. Matt I’m in this too. I want to be the rock for you that you’ve been to me. I want to hold you and have you hold me. I want everything with you. Matt I want a life with you.”

I kiss her and agree, “I want a life with you Sylvie, starting tonight.”

After sighing, she breaks apart from me and giggles, standing up from the bench, “So I think we’ve established a few things…” I smile and nod rising up from the bench. In true Sylvie fashion, she lays out the facts to make sure she understands any and all expectations. As a paramedic it’s smart and necessary. But right now it’s just plain adorable. She is the most adorable, beautiful, amazing woman...that list goes on and on, but if I keep thinking about the adjectives for my girl, then I’d miss what she’s saying. Explaining she says, “…like we’ve both felt this for a while?”

Nodding, “I think _a while_ might be an understatement, but I like hearing _we_ when describing _us_.”

She grins, “And we both agree our friendship is one of the most important things about us. Like it’s helped us lay a foundation?" Nodding I smile. Her _HGTV_ obsession is never far away. And I _love_ that about her. Being able to connect with her on both jobs just means that much more. “And one we want to keep building?”

She’s right, our friendship is the foundation we built this relationship on and if the foundation isn’t stable, nothing else will be. But that’s why this is so easy. We built a strong one. “Agreed. And when a challenge comes, we don’t avoid it. We step back, figure out how to fix it and then do.”

Her eyes light up, “Exactly! I don’t want to lose how we communicate. Matt, I love that we can talk about anything and everything.”

“Sylvie, I want more with you but I also refuse to lose our friendship.”

  
“Agreed. But to make sure we are on the same page…” she grins up at me with a flirty sparkle in her eye, “Can I now say Matt Casey is my boyfriend?” I feel like a verbal reply isn’t really needed. Lowering my lips, I think I can get my point across much better with a physical reply…

* * *

Now that we’ve had the defining talk, we needed to have, the pressure is off to be able to enjoy our date. We walked to the covered wagon and got what Sylvie calls ‘spiral taters,’ which are potatoes ribbons deep-fried, which seems to be a theme with the food. She teases me by holding out one stuck in her mouth prompting me to take the other end like _Lady and the Tramp,_ clueing me into the fact that she liked more than just the Disney princess movies _._ I kept shaking my head, refusing to participate. We couldn’t stop laughing and she ended up dropping the plate, but then she couldn’t stop giggling. Seeing and hearing her happiness is something I never want to stop feeling.

I tried to get her another one, but she said we still had too much food to get through. We ended up splitting gyros, roasted street corn and a turkey leg, which was adorable when she was trying to eat it. We just kept talking and walking up and down the food stands until Sylvie convinced me to do the rides. I’d never been on carnival rides, except to get people out or off of them, and I hadn’t ever planned on going on them, because I had no reason to until now.

With Sylvie having to wear her crown, a lot of little girls came up to her and asked to take a picture and each time someone asked Sylvie’s face went red. But she always crouched down, took the pictures, answered all their questions and learned each girl’s name. She also greeted almost every one of their parents by name, explaining she had gone to school with them or knows them through Neewollah and sporting events.

One little girl saw the patch on her CFD jacket and pointing asked, “What’s that for?”

Flustered Sylvie told her, “Oh. Um. This is a badge I wear to let people know that I’m a paramedic.”

“What’s a paramedic?”

Humble to a fault my girlfriend poorly explained, “Oh it’s just like a nurse.” While a nurse is a noble profession, not every nurse has the bravery to be a paramedic in Chicago. She should know me better. I wasn’t going to let her get away that easy.

I explained further, “A paramedic is someone you call when you are hurt very badly and need help right away. They’re the ones who drive ambulances.”

That got the little girl’s attention. “We had to call an ambulance for my grandma cause she had a heart attack. So you are like them? You save people?”

Before Sylvie can be modest, I confirm “She does and she’s the best paramedic in Chicago,” deepening her blush.

“That’s so cool!” the little girl then proceeded to bombard Sylvie with questions. Her name was Sasha and Sylvie patiently answered all her questions. By the end she told Sylvie she wanted to save people too. Sasha’s parents also seemed taken with Sylvie and asked if they could stop by 51 next time they were in Chicago, which Sylvie agreed to instantly. Her and Sasha were now clearly best friends. After a parting high five, Sasha off to get to the bumper cars, her parents chasing after her.

Turning to Sylvie I find her flushed. I wrap my arms around her and tilt her head up to look at me, “I think you just secured Fowlerton a paramedic in about fifteen or so years.” As always, she brushes it off, but I got a glimpse of something. Sylvie as a mom. The way she was patient and kind and gave Sasha her entire focus, while simultaneously earning Sasha’s love and respect. That is what I want for my kids. I want Sylvie to be their mom. And I want my kids to be like her.

We rode ride after ride, and I had two favorites: the tilt-a-whirl and sizzler because she fell into my arms and I didn’t have to let go. The only thing we hadn’t ridden was the Ferris Wheel and she asked to let that be at the end of the night so we could wait until it was dark and all the lights were lit up. Wondering what else we could do she brought me over to the carnival games.

“So I’m going to win you a bear. Which one do you want?” she asked me with an accompanying wink.

Laughing, “Aren’t I the one that’s supposed to win _you_ something?”

“We do things together. Equal partnership.” She says so matter-of-fact, I can’t help but grin. This is it. This is my last first date ever.

“Well fair is fair. Whatever you win I’ll like. Same question goes to you then.” She points towards something on the top of all the other toys. A small skunk.

I quirk my eyebrow up, and before I can ask, she answers, “They are seriously misunderstood animals.” My girl. Giving everyone and everything a chance despite reputations. “Okay so which games are we going to do? I’m an expert at all of them,” she claims ready for a challenge.

“Hmmm…which is the hardest one here then?” Looking around I see the game I would do in a heartbeat if she wouldn’t tell me I was cheating. I then point to the game called ‘Ring the Bell.’ It’s the one with the sludge hammer you have to swing hard enough to make the bell ring. Firefighters can always win this one, which is why we no longer have it at the annual picnic.

Sylvie steps right up and hands the worker some tickets. She then looks at me and reminds me something I completely forgot, “I think you’re forgetting who is co-creator of the Slamigan.”

She then takes the sledge hammer and very easily swings, using the momentum, and brings it down on the pivot board causing the indicator to hit the bell with a powerful ring. Damn if that wasn’t hot. Both the worker and a few others nearby all lifted their eyes in wonder at my girl. Her crown was no longer fully on her head, but had slipped to the side. Stepping closer and moving it to the center I whisper, “Okay babe, that was hot.”

Then Sylvie Brett shocks me. She comes close, pulls me down and whispers against the shell of me ear, “Matt, you’ve seen nothing yet,” all while smirking and ending her statement with a wink. Sylvie Brett deliberately flirting and teasing me, may result in a heart attack. My eyebrows must soar and my look of shock must be evident. “And just so you know, the babe comment. Well it coming from you. Got me a little hot and bothered. We’re going to discuss that in more detail later.” Damn she is killing me. If there weren’t kids all around us, the kiss I lay on her would not have been as innocent. My eyes must give me away because she blooms crimson and shyly points at the prizes and tells me to pick one.

Embarrassed myself I try to the change the subject. “I got to choose your game, so you choose mine.” She looks around and points to the milk bottle game, causing me to smile and let her know her mistake, “I guess I never told you I played baseball growing up? CFD used to have a league. Between Darden, Severide and me, 51 always won” Huh…maybe 51 should start that back up again…

“I’m still pretty confident in my choice Matt.” The smile she gives me has a playful edge and I think she’s a little over confident and I plan to prove it to her. After grabbing a baseball, I line myself up and then throw knocking two out on the top right side. Huh, I thought I wouldn’t need any more than one hit. I look back to see Sylvie smile and say, “Two isn’t _bad_ …”

I know she is competitive, but so am I. I don’t intend to lose. I throw again and hitting the bottom right I get five more, so I just need the final three. But really, I should’ve gotten it that time. One ball left I throw it with all my strength towards the center of the remaining bottles. The last bottle is playing games and spinning around, before it finally rolls off. A couple kids behind us in line start clapping and I point to the skunk to get it for her from the vendor, “For you…” Then looking at her with nothing but purpose, “ _babe_.” Then I see something flash in her eyes. I’ve been a firefighter long enough to recognize fire, so she wasn’t kidding. Good to know the chemistry is mutual and, from the look of it, has been for a while.

Sylvie clears her throat trying to move past the tension and decides to get me back, “Pretty good Matt… but I think I may be able to teach you a few things.” I quirk my brow as she takes one of the baseballs, tosses it up, and once she catches it lobs it towards the bottles, immediately toppling all 10 bottles. Everyone around us looks at my girl with surprise and she points towards a bear that is similar to the Bears mascot and hands it to me laughing, “For you...”

“How did you? I mean…what…how?”

“This game is rigged. It’s the same vendor almost every year, and he always puts the heavier one in the middle left. Knock that over and you topple them all over.” She shrugs nonchalantly and says with her eyes smiling. I pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head, which encouraged her to wrap her arms and look up at me with a challenge in her eyes and voice, “I think this is the part where I get a celebratory kiss for my efforts.”

“Always the smartest woman in the room,” and I comply with her wish, making this kiss much deeper than I intended to do with all these little eyes on us. After a couple of seconds, we both catch ourselves and she breaks apart from me.

Obviously trying to cut the tension that is coursing through both of our veins, she replies to my previous comment. “I don’t know about smartest…”

She didn’t cut all tension though, because those were fighting words if I've ever heard them, “No it’s true. And you and I might get in our first argument if you try to deny it. No one does that to my girl.”

Sylvie looks a little shocked but contains it quickly, lifting herself onto her tiptoes so our eyes are level. Grinning from ear to ear. “My girl? I like that one best,” she says right before she gives me a small kiss on the lips that is so intimate it feels wrong sharing this in public.

Separating my lips from hers, which is just not something I like, I grab her hands and since the sun is no longer visible, I lead her to the Ferris Wheel. As soon as we are in our cabin and it starts inching towards the top our lips collide taking advantage of our alone time. This encounter mirrors what happened at my truck. This is demanding, but demanding from who is the question. Her hand has fisted my shirt, pulling me towards her, while my hands palm her ass pulling her into my lap. Unlike before I allow my hands to start wondering over her curves, just as she begins tugging on my hair. But then our bubble bursts when we hear kids in the car above us laughing. 

We break apart and Sylvie moves off my lap sighing, “We really do have the worst timing...” then stopping to contemplate she finishes, “but I wouldn’t change it. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here now.” 

I grab her hands and tip her face up for a sweet short safe kiss. Pulling back I realized that I’ve never felt this before. How can I feel safe from a kiss? It’s like I know with her I’m never going to be judged and she loves me for who I am. I think this is what home is supposed to feel like. Yes, there is passion that makes me feel more alive than I've ever felt. But also an understanding that she is right there with me. Finding her eyes I tell her one more time, “I’m in this Sylvie Brett.”

Her gaze is warm and loving, “Good because I am too. I’m in this Matt Casey.”


	9. Day Seven: The Dreaded Doo-Dah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adult costume parade commences. Fishnet stockings and clowns make it a possible nightmare. Plus Matt and Kelly can’t go a week without saving someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the day that Sylvie dreads: The Doo-Dah Parade! Matt gets his revenge on Kelly’s teasing. Matt and Kelly can’t go a week without saving someone. The second October Prompt is in here: “Halloween is the worst.”

Waking up the next morning, the first thing Sev does is pull out cigars. It’s like he knew we would have something major to discuss at some point. Apparently, he even told Charles that he was going to steal me away before breakfast, resulting in Charles doing chores a little earlier so we could use the barn.

“Let’s cut to the chase. Are wedding bells imminent?” Kelly teases the second we walk out of the house.

“Not before yours,” I mock, causing him to swallow hard.

“Casey seriously. How’d it go?”

“I think I just had my last first date ever.”

Slapping me on the back, my best friend enthusiastically responds, “I’m happy for you man. It’s about damn time you had someone who cares about you just as much as you care about her. I’ll start working on the best man’s toast now.”

“Who said I was going to ask you?”

“Stop kidding yourself. You know it’s going to be me. If it wasn’t for me and Stella this never would’ve happened. I guess Emily deserves some credit too. You have to admit, if I hadn’t given you a hard time you probably still would be ignorant of your feelings.”

“Speaking of giving someone a hard time, I’ve decided what your punishment is for losing the bet.” And he knows he’s in deep shit when he spots my Bond villain worthy evil grin. The house may like a couple of the videos Sev has gotten, but mine of Kelly will forever be the best thing they’ve ever seen.

* * *

“Halloween is the worst.” Sylvie whines with big frantic eyes. “And so are clowns. Why do people like them so much? And why did I let you talk me into this?”

Sylvie and I were sitting a few blocks from the start of the Doo-Dah parade route next to her mother and Stella. This was the first parade, and the one where adults dress up in their Halloween costumes. I lean over on the bench we secured and wrap my arms around her. “I promise you it’ll be worth it. And when I see any clowns, I’ll give you fair warning so you can avoid them.”

“Matt, what could possibly make it worth it?”

Martha, the only one who knows why confirms, “Pumpkin I promise you he’s right.” I smile at her and mouth a ‘ _thank you_ ’ because this wouldn’t be possible without her help.

We then hear the beginning strains of a marching band, informing everyone that the parade has started. I hand Stella my phone, “I need to keep my arms around Sylvie. Would you mind recording the first few minutes of the parade?”

Looking confused she replies, “Sure captain…”

She started recording just in time. At the front of the parade we see first responders (at the request of Mr. Brett) holding the Neewollah banner. Not too far behind them we see a lot men, who Sylvie said are some of the most prominent men of the cities that participate in the festival. And they are all in drag. Sylvie begins to blanch at her father being one of them, but then hears Stella start to cry with laughter. Because there is Lieutenant of Squad 3, Kelly Severide, in fishnet stockings, a sequined green dress with tassels that hits about mid-thigh stumbling in black stilettos.

“Okay this was worth it.”

* * *

“Babe, I do have to admit…you pull off A-line dresses better than I do.” Stella will not stop giving Kelly a hard time and it makes everything better. Best revenge ever.

“Okay you can all stop now.”

“I don’t know man. I think you looked pretty, but you should have really gone for a blue dress to make your eyes pop.” Seeing a clown up ahead I turn Sylvie into my chest until he is out of her eyeline and then tell her, “Okay Syl all good again.” She pops up and lays a kiss on my cheek each time I do this. I’ve already told her is unnecessary payment for my bodyguard services but she refuses to stop. And I’m okay with that.

“If you get to show the video you just took to 51, **_all_** of Sunday night’s videos are making an appearance too. And Tom got _everything._ ” Kelly can threaten all he wants. Still worth it.

“Hold on, there are videos of the test?” Sylvie asks. Shit I hadn’t thought about her seeing them.

Kelly laughs now, getting the heat off of himself. “Yup. Including the one where Casey gets kicked in the chest by Buttercup. Oh, and the one where he falls in Stormy’s shit.”

Stella snorts and Sylvie tries to hide her giggles while saying, “Aw honey I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’m not. It was more than worth it.” I stated, which was the best answer as Sylvie pulled my face down and kissed me. Hard and wanting. We were on the edge of the festival close to the cars so apparently, she didn’t mind slipping some tongue to deepen the kiss.

We could hear our friends mocking us, but then we hear a cry for help. Breaking apart all four of us first responders looked to find the noise. Up ahead in the middle of one of the fields that had been turned into a parking lot, we saw three teenage boys on a water tower. One of the boys was hanging off the side and his friends were trying to keep him up. None of us even stopped to think about it and ran off towards them.

Sylvie called 911 to get an ambulance and truck over. There was nowhere near enough room on the ledge to pull him up safety at the angle he was at. We at least needed an aerial to help with the webbing and more hands up top to get him down.

Once we were at the bottom Kelly yelled, “Hey kid we’re coming for you! Hold on.”

Thankfully the festival had all the first responders close by. When one of the trucks from Hartford City reached us, both Kelly and I took in the firefighters faces and knew it was up to us. “Where’s your webbing? How many kits do you have?” I asked their lieutenant, who appeared to be frozen. When he didn’t answer I yelled at him, “Hey! How much webbing do you have?”

That seemed to break him out of the spell, “Uh we have five kits.” Stella went to the truck and asked one of the men for their webbing and brought it back, “Wait who are you?”

“Mike these are my friends from the CFD.” Sylvie explained also pointing at our shirts and jackets which clearly showed this to be true if our actions didn’t. Kelly and I harnessed up while Sylvie pointed to us, “Captain of 51 Matt Casey, Lieutenant of Squad 3 Kelly Severide and Stella Kidd on truck with Matt. The three best firefighters in Chicago.”

“Kidd get that arial up by 80 degrees. And lay it right next to the ladder.”

“Got it Cap.”

Then I think better of myself. “Hold Kidd.” This isn’t my scene unless someone hands it to me. “Uh Lieutenant Mike? You okay if I take over?”

“Wait, how do you boys plan on getting him when our ladder only goes 100 feet? That tower is about 165. Shouldn’t we just set up the high-fall air mattresses for when he falls.” An idea that makes the most sense when you don’t have a squad company in your small town.

But Kelly knows better, “That might work, but with him being up so high and swinging around in fear, there is a larger surface area he could fall onto, and it could be outside of the area set up. Still would be good to set them up though.”

“Sounds like you boys know what you’re doing. Scenes all yours Captain Casey.”

“Thank you. Have your boys set up as many air mattresses and high-impact crash pads that you have just as a precaution.” Turning his men get to work and I turn back to my crew, “Kidd set up the aerial. Severide how do you want to attack it?”

  
“You go up the aerial. I’ll take all five 25 feet lines and connect them together to attach to the tower. I’ll take three 15s for all three boys and one 20 for myself to belay down to him. You be ready to catch the end of one line I throw down to you and we should have just enough to be able to use the aerial for a zip line.”

“Sev, those boys are too panicked to get their own webbing on and to be the strength you’re going to need. And you need way more than 125 feet to do this safely.”

“Good thing you have a few guys from the IFD to save your ass then.” I turn to see the guy I met at the fun run. The guy named Moore who flirted with Sylvie the other day and some of his friends with IFD shirts on. Never dreamed of a scenario where I’d like to see this bastard, but I guess this would be the exception. He’s carrying about 10 bags of webbing, each with a 25-foot line, which just made this a possible save and that would allow three of us to go up there.

Feeling better at having more hands I accept his help, “Done. I’m coming up then. Stella stay on top of that aerial and wait for me to throw down the rope. Moore you want to be our third guy up top?” At his nod then I ask him, “Moore you have someone that can direct that ladder quick? And can the rest of your guys help pull?”

Moore, Severide and I tie the webbing around ourselves and then quickly knot all the 25-foot lines we have left together so we can belay the kid down safely while he starts directing his men, “Jenson get your ass on that truck and move that ladder immediately and accurately at Captain Casey’s command. Everyone else get ready for the line to be dropped from the tower to the aerial and pull like you’re keeping Mr. Turner’s bull away from your cow in heat.”

Grabbing some radios from Mike we throw them on and run towards the water tower ladder. “Okay everyone knows the plan. Let’s go everyone! Let’s go!” We all start to ascend the ladder but then I steal a quick look at Sylvie who mouths ‘ _be safe’_ to me but has a look of confidence in me that makes this seem like the easiest thing in the world. I don’t hesitate to nod.

Severide takes lead going up the ladder yelling at the kids above, “Guys keep holding your buddy we should be up there in less than two minutes. We’ll get you all down quickly and safely.”

We keep climbing and Moore decides this is a perfect time to chat. “So Captain Casey, you got a personal title bump from friend to boyfriend since I last saw you. Shoulda known with the way you were looking at each other.”

I tilt my head down to look at him, a little confused as to why this is a conversation we need to have right now. “Not sure this is the time for a heart-to-heart Moore.”

“Just treat her right.”

“You implying I wouldn’t?”

Kelly up above me laughs. “Dude this is Matt Casey. The most whipped guy in the world. He’s been carrying a torch for her for over a year. He had Charles’s approval before he even did that stupid test.”

“Damn that’s hard to get…”

“Yeah it is. So trust me she’ll be good…And if not, Brett is just as capable of kicking his ass as the rest of the house is. But don’t worry we would definitely assist off shift. Captain or not.”

“Good to know man. Glad people have her back in Chicago.”

“We all do. Now guys if you’re ready can we shave some time off our climb? That kid on the right isn’t going to hold out much longer,” I say reminding them why we’re here.

The second we get to the top Kelly wraps the webbing around the sturdy railing and sends the leads down to Stella as she then wraps them on the aerial and lowers it to Moore’s and Mike’s men. Mike is on the ground in front ready to lead them when directed. We tell both boys to keep holding onto their friend while Moore and I work together to get the webbing on each of them.

Kelly starts belaying over the side to get some webbing on the one dangling off the side and asks him “Hey kid, what’s your name?”

“Ja-Ja-Jason. Dude get me down from here I don’t want to die.”

“Jason I’m Kelly. Don’t worry you have one of the best firefighters in Indianapolis and two of the best from Chicago here and we know what we’re doing.” Moore and I have the boys up top, Jake and Jimmy (apparently triplets), secured and ask them to keep holding onto their brother. Now that everyone besides Jason is connected to the tower, we’re able to focus on him.

Problem is that Kelly is having a hard time getting one side of his leg into the harness. I move and secure my line to the railing on the other side of Jason, hoping it isn’t too much weight on it. It appears to hold so I lower myself off the side to help get the webbing onto Jason’s left leg. I was hoping to only have Kelly go over, but that was wishful thinking.

“So what were you boys doing up here? Making breakfast?” Moore asks and I look up to see the carton of eggs he is pointing to. “You know they have food down there right?”

This causes Kelly to start debating with Moore over the best breakfast foods, which seems to calm the boys around us down. Once Jason’s webbing is secure, I take his loose lead and secure it to Kelly’s webbing. Once all lines are connected and everyone is good, I start issuing orders to the men below to slowly and steadily lower Sev and Jason. The aerial is bowing and I shout to Stella, “Kidd how we looking?”

“Not terrible but not perfect Captain. Kelly put on a little weight the last two nights with all of this food so it’s bowing more than I’d like. We definitely need to lower it if we want to get his fat ass down.”

“Love you too dear,” chuckles Severide.

“Jenson swing that ladder 20 degrees over to the right and take it down to 75 degrees. 80 looks like it’s going to capsize it.”

He does it and Stella calls out, “Captain that’s still putting too much pressure on the aerial. Can you work with 70 degrees?” Shit, we are barely going to have enough rope. But her assessment looks right. I look down to Kelly who is also taking in the situation. He sees what I see and he knows it’s our only option. Even though it’s shitty he nods.

Trying to not have my sigh make it through the radio I confirm, “You’re right Kidd. Do it Jenson.” Then I look up to see what’s going on above me and I see Moore explaining to the boys at the ladder how we are going to descend safel. I start to swing my leg up and over the side but the railing above me creaks. I had a feeling it wasn’t as sturdy as it originally felt. But Moore looked up at the creak and comes over and takes my other lead and secures it to the back railing, giving me a better anchor point allowing me to pull myself up and over. “Thanks man. Now let’s get these kids down. You want to go first so I can catch my breath?”

He starts to lower himself and asks the younger teen to follow him down, “Aw Captain. Too old? What are you 40?” He has the boy snickering at that and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find it humorous. He’s right this will be a long trip down, so it’s time to keep the kids distracted.

I start to lower myself and let the last kid know when he needs to start following, “Moore I was just starting to like you. Don’t ruin it.”

“So that’s a yes?” As we go down, both Moore and I are making sure the boys use their leads and clip then on and off as we go to make sure they don’t fall. I can hear cheering and look over to see Severide down on the ground with Jason.

“Hey boys your brother made it down safe and we’re close too. And Moore age doesn’t matter when you’ve got skill.” I can hear Moore step off the ladder to the ground and then the first boy Jimmy unclips his leads too once down.

“Don’t get me wrong old man, putting ships into bottles does take a lot of skill.” I snort as I unclip my leads, “But does Sylvie realize how old and decrepit you are? I should probably warn her.” He says it just as the last kid Jake is down. I hear the applause continue and look around to see what looks like the whole festival behind us.

I slap Moore’s back letting him know the game can be over. But I have to get one more retort in so, laughing I raise my eyes, “Moore quit busting my balls. Charles wants grandchildren so if he thinks you’re endangering that, his special shotgun might come out.”

Moore seems to think that is hilarious and I don’t quite understand until I get a slap on the back and turn around to see Charles. “Good job Moore. Captain.” He then shakes our hands, “Grateful you guys were in town and nearby.” Maybe he didn’t hear… “and Matt, glad to know we see eye-to-eye son. That is an expectation. However, I can wait until after the wedding.” Damn he did.

Moore starts laughing just as I hear Martha, Tom and Noreen come up behind him and the girls think this is just as funny as Moore does. And Zach as always has perfect timing, “Uncle Matt you really really high! I go high!” Causing chuckles all around.

I get down to his level. “That’s right bud I did. But do you see these?” pointing at my leads. He nods, “This is something that firefighters learn how to use to keep safe when we do things like that. Those other boys weren’t trained and didn’t have the special firefighter stuff. So they almost got hurt.”

“Can I use?”

“Sorry Zach but you have to be much older and go through the Fire Academy before it’s safe to do this.” I point to the other firefighters, “We all did training that taught us how to do it without getting hurt. This is what I do for my job. And if we do get hurt then Aunt Sylvie fixes us up. That’s her job. But for right now us grown-ups are the only ones that can do it.”

“Can I do someday?”

“If you decide when you grow up you want to be a firefighter, I’ll teach you everything I know.”

Zach thinks about this, “Hmm…Okay.”

“Matt I’m so happy you are safe sweetheart. You had us all worried. You are supposed to be on vacation!” Martha says fussing over me. Never had a mom do this. Not even Hallie or Gabby’s mom. I like it. It’s not necessary but it’s sweet.

“I think Sylvie will tell you Martha, Kelly and I have a habit of finding trouble even off shift…” looking around I can’t find her.   
  


Before I can ask Martha supplies, “The paramedics who got here first knew her. We don’t have full time paramedics and even the part time don’t have that much training. They let her take over and she took the first kid down to the hospital just to be safe. Now excuse me but I need to go give Kelly a hug.” As her and Charles leave, I overhear Martha say with complete sincerity, “I think we should adopt him too. Along with Stella.”

Laughing I turn back to Moore and hold out my hand, “But really man thanks for helping us. We couldn’t have done it without your assist.” Clapping him on the back and motioning towards the firetrucks, “Now introduce your guys to me.”

After I’ve let every firefighter know how good they did today, made sure the other two boys were with their parents and checked to make sure Severide’s head hadn’t already exploded from all the ‘ _atta boys_ ,’ he was receiving, I felt hands slip around my waist. Once I turn around my girl tightens her arms around me and lays her head on my chest. “Can you please go one week without any crazy stunts?” I snort because she sounded so exasperated as she said it.

“Sorry _babe_ but I’m pretty sure if I stay with the CFD that is a hopeless wish.” I say placing a kiss on top of her head.

Sylvie looks up to me with fire in her eyes, “Matt. Casey. Stop getting me all hot and bothered when we aren’t in a place to do anything about it. Because that isn’t going to end well for you…”

“Anyplace we can go to fix that?” Please God let there be somewhere nearby.

“Not tonight. My parents have a lot of people over for a drink on Doo-Dah night …but tomorrow night we might be able to carve out some alone time...”

Swallowing hard at the promise in her eyes, I forget to how to speak, “Yeah…that uh…that sounds…g-good.”

“It’ll be even better when you see what costume I’ve picked out,” she winks at me. Wait when did she get a costume? None of us were planning to dress up. Why is this even something I’m contemplating now? All I should be doing is counting down the minutes until tomorrow night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me I'm sure I got some terminology wrong in the action sequence, but I felt there needed to be at least one in this story since the boys can't go a week, let alone nine days, without doing something stupidly heroic.
> 
> We are nearing the end as the festival ends in just two days. However we clearly need a chapter from the future in here. I have an outline for the next three chapters too so they should hopefully be out quickly. I'm so thankful for everyone who loves this story. The kudos and comments you have left have been a driving force in me continuing it! This was a fun one to write, so I hope it’s been a fun one to read!


	10. Day Eight: March with Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles continues to keep Matt on his toes. Next is the second parade of Neewollah where all the kids show off their costumes. This year it’s being led by Stella and Sylvie. And to conclude day eight, Sylvie and Matt go on their second date and discuss histories and future wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last October prompt begins in this chapter. It might not be counted completely, but it’s fairly close to the prompt request. Whether or not it’s accepted I had to at least try: Person A is running low on candy for trick-or-treaters and calls Person B for help. Person B exceeds expectations.

It was our last full day in Fowlerton. The Kiddie Parade started at three and Sylvie had persuaded Stella, with little effort, to lead it with her. Sylvie and Stella were going through the attic to find costumes. Kelly and I were talking to Charles about the last-minute needs for the parade floats, when Stella yelled enthusiastically, “KELLY I THINK I FOUND MORE AMMO!” Along with an accompanying groan from Sylvie, that was fairly audible considering the two-story difference between us.

“Sorry Charles, but duty calls!” Kelly immediately went running to find new items to torture Sylvie with. Leaving me alone with Charles for the first time since Sunday night.

“So Matt. Not even dating my daughter a week and you’re contemplating giving me grandchildren. Gotta say sounds more serious than I thought you’d be at this point. Moving fast…” Charles brows furrow.

“Honestly sir, I’ve been best friends with your daughter for two years, wanting to date her for almost a year and a half and in love with her for at least a year. We’ve just shifted our relationship into more, but we aren’t losing the friendship. We both want a partner and we’ve each had exes who didn’t understand that about us or didn’t agree with how that looked. Sylvie and I understand what the other wants, partly due to helping each other through some of those break-ups. One thing I started to notice quickly once my ex-wife left, was that Sylvie and I had always been on the same page on how a relationship should be. Sir I plan to ask for your blessing in the near future, once we’ve had time to grow into our new dynamic. I know we can make this work. And I’m ready to start a family with Sylvie.”

“I have to admit I was proud to see you in action yesterday. Not just the heroics, but the way you commanded the scene. Let’s me know my daughter is as safe as she can be at that firehouse. You know my Sylvie has a big heart and she has had a trying year. I know you were there for a lot of it. I knew you could support her and now I’m confident you can keep her safe. And based on the never-ending smile that lights up her eyes I know you make her happy.”

Glad to have his certainty, “That’s what I plan to do every day. To make sure Syl is supported, safe, and happy. In and out of the firehouse.”

“Good to know it’s not just words to you.” He shakes his head, but then narrows his eyes. Shit. He’s always going to try and keep me on my toes, isn’t he? “Now speaking of your comment to Moore. You better have a ring on her finger and my first grandkid in three Neewollahs or we are going to have words.”

“Copy that sir.”

Charles’s phone began to ring and he held up one finger making me realize he still wanted to discuss more. “Bill, what can I do you for?” Whatever Bill said immediately put a scowl on his face. “Well what the hell are we going to do now?” Charles’s frustration seemed to grow. “I’ll figure something out. Appreciate you letting me know as soon as you found out. I’ll see you later this afternoon.” After hanging up he turned to me. “Seems our large candy order was sent to Fowlerton. Texas. It’s tradition to start trick-or-treating at the house on the edge of the parade route. So now we won’t have candy for it.”

“I might have an idea that could help with that sir.”

* * *

Sylvie descended the stairs and my breath stopped as my pupils undeniably dilated. Next to me I hear Kelly’s breath catch. Good Lord Stella is wearing one too. In front of me I see something I’ve seen in multiple dreams. God. She makes a gorgeous bride.

“Convinced my girl here to let me wear the dress she got for Harrison’s wedding and her to wear the one she got for Kyle’s. She’s promised me we’ll find Hope and rub her nose in them. That’s why this girl is the best!”

“While yes, I would like to annoy Hope a little bit, this look works well with the crown.”

“And afterwards we are going to burn them,” Stella smiles.

Kelly staggered and I was shocked myself. “Wait what?” Kelly really took the words right out of my mouth.

“I don’t need or want them anymore. No point in dwelling on failure. And it was Stella’s idea to burn them. It sounded fun, so why not?”

Kelly snickered, “Well tonight I guess we’ll be roasting smores over white lace?”

* * *

Kelly and I meet the girls at the end of the parade route. Stella and Kelly decided to go back to the farm and pack, so they could go to the haunted house tonight before the dress bonfire. It was set up in one of the older farms in the area. Sylvie and I had no desire to go, and the farm is owned by Tom’s best man’s family, so we have no doubt a room isn’t already decked with clowns per Tom’s request.

We decided to finish watching the parade so we could see Zach and then get some food. Martha and Charles came over towards the end and were also waiting for Zach to come by. We could see Tom and Noreen almost at the very back of the parade and were wondering why as they were towards the beginning when we started. Then we see little Zach greeting every person he recognizes with a handshake. Evidently, the handshaking is new and according to Noreen I started it. She was running behind him with Purell. “That’s my boy. Getting ready for the first Senate campaign in 2044.” Charles chuckles. Noreen’s parents then come up behind them and they can’t stop boasting about their grandson’s political future.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure they weren’t even a block behind the start of the parade. He probably shook every single resident of Fowlerton’s hand. Thank goodness that Noreen planned ahead.” Sylvie said with love for her nephew present in her voice and eyes.

“Syl, what are they supposed to be?” I’m still confused that no one talked about the fact that they all had on blue wigs, and red long john’s on.

“Matt they’re the things from Dr. Seuss. Except they exchanged the word thing for Brett: 1, 2 and 3.” I chuckled looking at Tom who appeared to be walking uncomfortably, clearly not the one who came up with this costume. Another thing I need to thank Noreen for. As they got closer, I noticed she never let Zach’s bowl of candy leave her stomach and was holding it with a death grip. I had a good feeling as to why that was and I couldn’t wait to see the Bretts’ reactions.

“Grandpas you’re taking him next year because that was ridiculous. He’s two! How can he know that many people!?!?” Noreen exasperated as she flung herself onto the nearest bench. I winked at her and motioned towards the bowl offering my assistance to unload Zach’s full candy bucket. She grinned and gave it to me and finished, “Zach show Uncle Matt what candy you got.”

Sylvie had been giving kisses to her nephew and commenting on his costume turned to begin scolding her. “Noreen stop using every opportunity to call Matt…OH MY GOD!!! Really?” At the end though it was no longer stern but overjoyed. She dropped Zach off at my feet and pulled Noreen off the bench to wrap her arms around her.

Both Charles, Martha and Noreen’s parents turned around just as Sylvie stepped back and they could see a circle with ‘Brett 4’ over Noreen’s stomach. Both grandmas started squealing simultaneously with Sylvie while asking questions. Within seconds all four ladies had tears of joy streaming down their face. The grandpas were slapping Tom on the back while I picked up Zach who was confused by all the ruckus.

All I can think about is I want this. I want this with Sylvie. We’ve all been joking about blond, blue-eyed kids, but what does Sylvie actually want? And can she imagine it with me? Because lord knows all I can do is imagine it with her. I know she wants kids, but how would she feel about my other wish. I mean it isn’t a deal breaker. But I think she would understand.

* * *

“How many is that now?”

“I’ve lost count, but I think the dress is helping.” Sylvie chuckles, “I know some of them I’ve already taken pictures with.”

“Well you do look like a princess.” Pulling her in, I kissed the top of her head. My earlier thoughts pop into my head again and I just go for it. “I know we keep getting into these profound discussions that usually happen months into a relationship, not days. I think we just know so much about each other already…but I wanted to know about something I can’t get out of my head…”

“Matt we’ve never had a conversation that wasn’t meaningful. Ask away handsome.”

Smiling I think of how different she is than Gabby. She’s an open book and knows I don’t have a hidden agenda. She’s right though. “Well uh first I want to admit I asked your mom about it first because you’ve never told us and I wanted to make sure I didn’t misunderstand…How come you never told us you were in foster care?”

Sylvie’s face fell and I wish I could take away the pain I saw there. “Matt I…it’s just not something I care to remember. I don’t have too many memories about that time, but the few I have bring back feelings of anxiety and worthlessness.”

“I get it. I don’t like to remember any of the homes I was in. When I think about it, I just feel alone.”

“Wait what?”

“After my mother went to prison, I was put into the system. It was two years of getting bounced from house to house. Of having to deal with the comments about my family and why I was there. Between the murder itself and the aftermath, I was a hostile little shit. I went through a lot of homes. I was lucky that I got a real family when I met Andy and Kelly and it grew when I got to 51.”

Pulling me into a tight hug, “Matt I had no idea.”

“I’m not a fan of talking about it either. But it made me wonder about the family I want to have with you.”

Her face lit up and she inquired, “What were you thinking? Because I know I want to raise a family with you. I already know you’re an amazing dad.”

“Well uh…I definitely want to have kids of our own. And the number of jokes and hints from your mother and father, they are expecting blond blue-eyed babies within three years.” Sylvie’s face was priceless, and if she had a drink with her, she would have choked. Her face is also as red as 81. I have a new goal. Make her blush at least once a day because it makes my heart leap. That blush is lethal.

After clearing her throat, “I have the feeling you want something else for our family?”

“Losing Louie was hard, but I still want to foster and give a kid the support I never got. Not long after I got placed in my first home, I knew someday I wanted to give a kid the support I never got. More specifically I want to foster teenagers who are in the system due to having their parent go to prison. To let them know what I was never told: It wasn’t your fault and you don’t have to take on the guilt of their mistake…”

After a brief moment she kissed me in a tender, goosebump inducing kiss. “That sounds like the perfect family to me Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left and I have to get them done by the end of the day! Ahh! The next chapter will tie off all loose ends. Let me know what you hope to see resolved so I don’t forget to complete it. The last chapter will be five Neewollahs in the future. Thank you for reading and please comment! Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 🎃


	11. Day Nine: Grand Parade and Home to Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of Neewollah and the grand parade. Time to leave Fowlerton and go home to 51 because it’s time to catch them up about the events of the last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion to the story of Stella, Kelly, and Matt’s first time at Neewollah. This chapter also has the conclusion to the last prompt: Person A is running low on candy for trick-or-treaters and calls Person B for help. Person B exceeds expectations.

The parade started at eight, so we all helped out with morning chores. We hadn’t been there ten minutes when Severide also learned that Stormy has a tendency to back you into his shit. Pictures I got of that will also be making an appearance at the firehouse. As it is the first whole shift back will be a recap of our time in Fowlerton. Boden is so excited to see everything, he split off all of my paperwork, or at least the ones he could, to other shift’s lieutenants with the promise that they’d get to see the footage later.

The gods of Neewollah gave us a perfect fall day to match the rest of the week. Still Sylvie tends to hate the Halloween date itself with more passion than I anticipated she would after the fun she had at the festival. “People still do dumb things. You’ll see all the paramedics busy with the idiots who feel they have a free pass to be extra stupid because it’s Halloween. My father said last night there were thirteen calls between nine to midnight, and only four were legitimate. I’ve said it more than once and I’ll say it again. Halloween is the absolute worst!”

As we forgo the shuttle to walk, (yes because the town is now filled with about 50,000 people, they’ve designated fields on the edge of town to shuttle people to downtown to eliminate traffic for the floats) I snake my arm around her as I plop a kiss on her head. “I know Syl. From this point forward I promise if the Grand Parade lands on Halloween we can go home after the Kiddie Parade.”

She stops walking and turns into me with a twinkle in her eye. “So already planning the next Neewollahs? Theme get to you? Are you now a ‘believer’?”

“In us? Yeah I am.” God when did I turn into such a sap? If being with Sylvie Brett makes me a sap, then I’ll tell everyone. Her shining smile always makes it worth it.

“Ooh good answer. Makes me happy I packed a present to take back to Chicago.”

“Present?”

“Oh you’ll have to wait and see.” With a mischievous wink, “I’ll show you after our third date.” Forget a fire. Chief will be happy to know I am won’t die in a fire. Because what is going to kill me is the look in her eyes when she teases me. I’ll more than likely die of a coronary from the amount of times my girl makes my heart skip a beat.

“Really…any hint?”

“It’s a little snugger than it was in the past, but according to Stella still looks damn good.” Gulping. Please let it be the uniform I can’t get out of my head…

Clearing my throat and trying to change the subject before I embarrass myself, “So which float are we going to?”

“One of the firsts.” Good to know, so I text my side kick who is going to help me save the day and bring a smile to my girl’s face. And she let’s me know she is already at the end of the parade route. Mr. Brett has thanked her for her help and sent a ‘ _good job son_ ’ to me.

We continued to walk up and finally arrived at the Bretts’ float, which already had Tom, Noreen and Zach. I immediately got a high-five followed by a handshake from Zach. Noreen gave me a hug and pointed to a bench on the other side of the float behind them. “Ya’ll are over there.”

Wait what? “Uh Sylvie…forget to tell me something _babe_?”

With fire in her eyes from both arousal and annoyance, “ _Dear_ you guys are riding with us. Stella and Kelly should be getting here soon.

“Not sure I agreed to this…”

“Oh honey. I agreed for us.” Smiling up at me with a sparkle in her eye, “You are part of the family after all.” Then turning worried like she was saying something I wasn’t ready for, “Uh… I mean…I know…not yet...”

Stopping her rambling with a firm no nonsense kiss, “Honored to be a part of it. Can’t wait to make it official.”

“Okay you two. Stop being annoyingly cute. Let’s get this float on the road and show this city how awesome we all are!” Stella and Kelly climbed aboard, handing us some apple fritters and cinnamon rolls which we haven’t had a chance to get yet since we haven’t been out in the morning. Sylvie is jumping up and down with Zach because apparently these are the best things ever. After taking a bite I have to agree. “Okay so Sylvie I’ve decided we’re coming up at least every other year because this festival is great but your family is just as awesome. Think your mom will let us crash at the farm.”

Martha then hops up on the float with Charles’s help. “Stella-bell, yes you’re now my honorary daughter. Which is why you are on this float and always welcome at the farm. And Sparkles…” turning to Kelly which immediately brings loud laughs out of Stella, Sylvie and me. “You are now one of my sons to spoil,” which causes my best friend of twenty years to blush. “And I expect grandkids from the two of you soon too.” Then Sev’s face turns priceless and I wish I had my phone.

“Don’t worry Matt. I knew my mom would say something like this eventually and yes I got video.” Tom chuckles. I really do love this family. Like I said to Sylvie, I feel extremely honored to be welcomed in and plan to make it official soon.

* * *

Kelly and I had no idea what to make of this waving thing but Stella was having an absolute blast! Midway through the parade route Kelly said something that stuck with me, “From now on every time Sylvie brings up Fowlerton I know I’ll smile,” because I feel the same way.

But the best part of the whole day was when Sylvie saw my surprise. Once Charles had finished his duties for the parade, he ushered us to the first house of Hartford City to the get ready for trick-or-treaters. “Sylvie Bean. I’m sure Matt is going to be humble about this, but you need to know he saved my ass. The shipment of candy got sent to Texas, but he made sure we got some.”

She smiled up at me and pecked my lips, “Well he is an amazing guy. But baby how did you do it? You’ve been with me the whole time?”

“He called in a favor,” which once heard caused Sylvie to squeal with delight and run at my helper.

“EMILY FOSTER! What are you doing here?” They wrapped each other in a big hug and swayed from side to side with the momentum of their happiness. “I thought you couldn’t come.”

“Girl I had to see it for myself when I heard Stella call this place a home away from home. First year I’m out of school you and me are doing the whole week together.” Foster demanded instead of just asking. Which just made Sylvie smile more. I love that, unlike Gabby, Emily refuses to lose touch with Sylvie.

“Hey ladies, not without me!” Stella joined the never-ending hug. It’s only been a few months, but the whole house feels Emily’s absence and the fact that the three musketeers aren’t together anymore. Mackey’s fitting in nicely, but no friendship could come close to the one these three women share. Ritter and Gallo keep saying something about #FriendshipGoals.

Emily then breaks apart, stalking towards me while pointing, “Okay Captain listen up. You hurt my girl, I hurt you. And then I will make sure no one else is around to treat you so you suffer in pain until I feel you’ve dealt with enough. Treat her like the freaking eleven she is and we won’t have a problem. Got it?”

Sylvie comes and wraps herself around me as I answer her, “Useless threat Foster. I would never do it intentionally. Don’t worry. I love her Emily.”

“Oh I know. Thank God this dance is finally over. It should have been a year ago. Don’t wait too long for the proposal please. Because now that this is happening, I can’t wait much longer to be Auntie Em.”

* * *

“Emily sweetheart it was good to meet you. Thanks for helping Matt save the day. Next time you have a couple days off I want to come to Chicago and spoil you all to a girls’ weekend. Stella and pumpkin, you take care of these boys okay?” Martha says during goodbyes. 

“Martha you wouldn’t believe how lucky these two are that they have us for protection.” Stella roared while laughing at Kelly and myself. “And now that all secrets are out, Sylvie can protect this idiot, sorry captain, out in the open without causing the nervous tension in the room to skyrocket.”

“Stop it you two. Mom thank you for convincing me to come down. It uh…” looking at me and snaking an arm around my back, causing us both to smile, “It was needed. Not that this is what you intended…”

“Sure honey. _Of course_ it wasn’t.” Martha chuckled. Sylvie and I turned back at each other wide-eyed because that sounded like she did have a plan. Redirecting our eyes to Martha, “ _Of course_ I didn’t realize you were on shift when I called at a particular time of day. A time of day, that according to you, is slow so you usually rest in the bunk room. _Of course_ I didn’t use the guilt I already knew you had for your father to push you into coming. _Of course_ I didn’t hint at someone coming with you may make it better. _Of course_ I didn’t think that this man named Matt I’d heard about wouldn’t drop everything to go with you to support you. I mean he’d _never_ done that before. You know not with another situation in which you were nervous.”

“Point to Martha.” Kelly sniggered. Rightly so.

“Mrs. Brett. You are _my hero_ and we should have gotten your help a year ago.” Foster declared tiredly.

“Never underestimate what a mother would do for her daughter.” She smiles and looks at me, “Just happy that I was right about a young captain being just as smitten with her that he wouldn’t hesitate to come. However,” smiling at Kelly and Stella, “I hadn’t thought I’d get extra support in getting my plan done. Or that it would go so well I would get _three_ new children as well. Love all you kids. You’re are invited to Thanksgiving you hear?”

Hugging Martha I whispered into her ear, “Thank you mom. I’ll be here.”

“Alright woman stop getting these kiddos emotional. Sylvie Bean I love you sweetie. Thank you…” with tears forming in his eyes as he hugged his daughter. Martha made a comment under her breath that sounded like ‘ _me getting them emotional?_ ’ Charles voice wavered a bit, “Thank you for being here for me this week. I did it for you and Tom, so I’m glad you were here.”

“I love you daddy.”

Clearing his throat before he could get more emotional, “Stella never change, Kelly remember you are my informant now. If Matt becomes an idiot you deck him and then call me.” Kelly held a thumbs up with a huge grin on his face. “And Matt don’t be an idiot. Young lady you will be here at Thanksgiving and son you better be smart enough to last until then, so I expect to see you too. All of you drive safe.”

After everyone made sure they got hugs and handshakes, Kelly and I hopped into my truck so that the girls could ride in Stella’s jeep. We’d decided to go straight to 51 when we got back as it wasn’t even noon when we headed out. Everyone would be on shift and none of us could wait to share/see some videos. As we pulled out, I looked at the farm and folks that raised my girl. They gave her a home and the chance to be the sunshine she is and I don’t think I could ever do enough for them to express my gratitude for that. That barn is the turning point of my life. The one where I started a new chapter with the woman all the heartache and previous relationships led me to. It and 51 now hold a tie for my favorite place in the world. Either place wouldn’t be bad for a wedding…

* * *

As we rolled up to 51 everyone was already outside waiting for us. We made it back just after dinner and they had just finished a call an hour ago. According to Cruz the only busy rig was ambo, and while Mackey could see these later, Rafferty didn’t appear too interested. You would think Christmas had come early this year with how quickly they gave us hugs and then shoved us into the house. They were like little kids screaming to open presents on Christmas morning.

The leftover pizza was laid out on the table and everyone already had a chair around the TV and popcorn in their laps. Since there weren’t too many chairs left, I sat at one closer to the wall and pulled Sylvie into my lap once we had our pizza. Everyone stopped and looked at us with smiles as money exchanged hands.

Sylvie whispers to Stella, “Why does ever seem surprised? I thought they knew?”

“Severide didn’t tell us kiddo. He refused to tell us anything after your father’s test,” Herman informs us. Turning to me, “Half of them didn’t think you’d make a move yet since you two were moving so damn slow. Thanks for proving me right Captain. Molly’s needs new lights for Christmas.”

Chief comes behind me and congratulates us, causing Sylvie to blush accompanied by happy tears. “I’ve never known two mores selfless people and that’s why this will last. You deserve all the love you are going to give each other.” I know she was worried about how everyone would take it. I think she was particularly worried about Herman and Chief because of how close they were to Gabby. But they laid her, well honestly our, fears to rest.

“You two will be good together. Bout time you got your act together,” Mouch affirms. Sylvie and I smile at each other, but we had decided to keep PDA to a minimum at the firehouse, so we forgo the kiss present company was probably expecting. Mouch wasn’t done though, “Okay show us the goods Severide.”

Kidd handed out the four photos they got and Sev showed everyone two homemade videos of Sylvie. The first one of her playing out a scene from the show _Emergency_ with what looked to be all her stuffed animals. The most dramatic scene was when the bear needed to be shocked by a makeshift defibrillator, complete with her accidently shocking herself, having fun shaking and fainting next to Tom who looked completely annoyed at the dramatics. This video was the best, partly because she looked adorable in a white shirt and overalls with red bows around her pigtails and red converse shoes on her feet. When she smiled at the camera, she was also missing her front teeth to add to the cute factor. What was obvious from the video was that she found her calling when she was about seven and thank God for that. Chief’s smile at this video made me realize this was probably going to be shared with Hatcher.

The next one was the taping of Willy Wonka, and immediately Sylvie turned her head into my shoulder the whole time. She refused to look up, even when Kelly fast-forwarded through scenes that didn’t involve her. Cruz pointed out her face looked good in orange, but just as good in red like it was now. The jokes were endless and Sylvie promised under her breathe that this video would be destroyed the second she got her hands on it. Sev overheard and told her that he had already made copies.

After Kidd and Severide showed their treasure everyone looked to me to share mine. “I’ve got plenty of years to find stuff to bring up. I was a little more focused on a particular person this time around.” Sylvie then plants a kiss on my cheek and lays her head on my shoulder. There was a mixture of emotions to that statement. They all had a look of ‘ _aw that’s sweet_ ’ and ‘ _damn it Captain, don’t ruin our fun_ ’ mixed on their faces.

But Sev, like most times, came to the rescue. “That’s fine. Next it’s time to see Casey try to win over Mr. Brett?”

“Ooh yes please!” Sylvie said sitting straight up and making me poke her in the side.

“What happened to solidarity _babe_?”

“Oh honey this is something I have been dying to see and wouldn’t miss for the world.” My girl says loudly to everyone’s amusement. Then a whisper just for me, “And _babe_ if you keep teasing me I might have to mail back your present. Sev told me you’ve always been a fan of cheerleaders, so I thought you might like to see me in my old uniform…”

_Thank you Kelly!_ “Yes! Uh yes I do. I’ll shut up now.”

“Smart decision Matt. I have some ideas for it for sure…”

“Can you two stop whispering so I can start the video?”

“Go ahead Sev.”

Everyone thought the video was great and Sylvie’s eyes shown at the end with adoration, and our agreement didn’t stop her from the strong kiss she laid on my lips.

“That’s pretty bad ass shit to do for someone.” Emily said and 51 nodded their head in agreement.

“It was totally worth it. However next time I hear any of you complain about drills, I’ll take you down to Fowlerton and show you what painful labor really feels like.” Everyone chuckled knowing farm labor is definitely different from firefighter labor.

“Oh you all need to see Sylvie’s initial reaction to seeing Matt afterwards.” Stella chuckles.

Sylvie’s eyes go wide and she stutters, “Wait…wait what?”

Stella broke the news, “You should know that between Kelly and Tom all of your interactions were probably recorded at some point. Noreen said something about a video of a carnival game. The one you did on your first date and that it might make it to the wedding reception?” I put my head on her shoulder as we both resigned ourselves to the fact that this existed. Next up was the video showing everything. You couldn’t hear the words, but you could see Sylvie stop and kiss me after me telling her I love her.

“Hell yes! You jumped him! My life is complete.” Everyone laughed at Emily’s reaction. And more money exchanged hands. “Wait who said I love you first?” I sheepishly raised my hand as if she didn’t already know, “Aw I didn’t realize you were such a romantic Captain.”

Severide got everyone’s attention. “The last video isn’t embarrassing but a testament to how lucky we are that Brett didn’t leave us to be on Broadway.”

At the end, Joe, my guess at the prompting of Stella, said “It sounds like Sylvie is going to be sick if she doesn’t get a ring soon Captain. Better make that happen quickly.” Everyone laughed at me but I think some noticed I wasn’t even a little scared of that encouragement. Particularly the older married guys. They understood when you know you know.

“Sev are we done with embarrassing videos of Syl and I?” And Kelly gulped. All the answer I needed. “So when Kelly and I were at the pageant, we placed a bet on who would win.” Handing my phone to Ritter so he could hook it up to the TV, “Here is what Severide had to do when he lost.” All it took was ten seconds before the house was bursting with laughter. Mouch fell out of his spot he was laughing so hard. Kelly mouthed a threat and so I supplied the greatest nickname, courtesy of Martha, “Can everyone agree? Sparkles definitely rocked that dress.”

Sylvie wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again while everyone was now teasing Kelly. When she pulled back and acknowledged, “While Halloween may suck. I think turning it backwards is the absolute best. Thank you for coming with me. I love you Matt.”

I buried my nose in her neck, “I love you too…” then raising my eyes with a wink, _“Babe_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked the ending! I am so happy so many of you liked this story. I started writing it for myself and I am honored you all have loved the journey with me. The next chapter will be short, but it’s a snapshot of about five Neewollah’s in the future. And next weekend look out for a one-shot on Sylvie’s viewpoint. And hopefully the last few chapters of Family Knows Best.


	12. Epilogue: Five Neewollahs Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years and Neewollahs in the future.

This is the warmest Neewollah I’ve seen. Around us the leaves are falling perfectly and brush past us as we fast walk to get to our sections before the parade starts. Both Brian and (An)Drew, born two Neewollah’s ago, are on either side of me. Barely got those boys here in time for Charles’s demand of three Neewollahs for grandkids. The boys wanted to dress like their dad, Uncle Sev, Uncle Cruz, etc., in Chicago Firefighter Kids Costumes. Uncle Herman is currently making a lot of money selling them at Molly’s. As much as Sylvie tries to talk our boys out of it, those boys are future firefighters. It’s in their blood. And have twelve uncles to teach them how to do the job.

Severide is on the other side of me with Shay who is dressed as a robot princess because every four-year old girl around loves that new Disney movie. She’s also put sparkles all over her father’s face when we were getting them ready. I’ve already snapped a picture to make sure his nickname will never die. Stella is waddling behind us at about eight and a half months pregnant and is wiping her brow with her engagement ring which with the sun is hitting at the right angle to bounce light on Kelly’s face making him sparkle more. He keeps looking at her worried. He’s tried to convince her she shouldn’t be on her feet, but she keeps giving him looks telling him to shut up. Each time his face goes from worry to love and slides down to her stomach, with obvious excitement to meet their next little girl. Emily has an arm around her and her stable boyfriend of four months, funnily named Collin, is on Stella’s other side.

We’re all looking around for Sylvie and her mother, as they were supposed to meet us here after we took the kids on some rides. Craning my head, I find my girls near the newborn section with my cute little skunk curled up with her Gran-Martha. I pull the boys over and wave to our friends as they go to the little girls’ section for Shay who finds about twenty other robot princesses to play with immediately.

“Mommy guess!” “Mommy we Ferris Wheel!” Both Drew and Brian are bouncing up and down to tell their mother that they got to go on the Ferris Wheel. After hearing two stories that are the same from completely different perspectives, our twins ran off to go with their Uncle Tom and cousin Zach to the little boy’s section. I look over to see Noreen with Kidd and Sev as she gives Stella a deep-fried Oreo that proves to be the pick me up Kidd needed.

Looking around I look at our family that is ever growing, and can’t believe how blessed I am. I lean over to kiss my wife and her smile is as bright as always. “Hi honey, how was your time with the boys?”

“It was fun but I lost Lucas and Skylar.” Our foster boys have been with us for almost three and a half years now. They’re father killed their mother but between Sylvie and myself they seemed to understand they had support and love. And my wife is the most amazing mother to them and our young ones.

“Honey the least cool thing possible is being a teenager at Neewollah with your parents. They’ve already texted me and told me they would be at the games during the parade.” At my look of apprehension, “Babe Luke is now 18 and Skylar is 15. They can handle being on their own for a little bit. I’ve already told them no egging cars from the water tower.” She winks at me.

“Ok _babe_ , I know you’re right.”

“Matt. Casey. Stop with the _babe_. One result of saying that is currently in her grandmother’s arms.”

I smile down at her and plant a kiss on her nose. “ _Babe_ you know you still love me.” Then talking at the shell of her ear, whispering low, “And you have to admit. That was a pretty fun Neewollah that ended in a favorite barn of ours.” Chuckling she pulls me in for a deep kiss before I break off and ask, “Did Jules get a good nap?”

“I think so, but Amelia woke her up. She couldn’t wait to show off her Sleeping Beauty costume. Her and Scott should be over with Shay now I think.”

Taking my daughter from Martha, and kissing her nose, I get a couple giggles and a smile that matches her mothers. Looking around I can’t help but be thankful for this crazy festival that happened because someone decided to spell Halloween backwards. 


End file.
